Vengeance
by Uchiha Natsu
Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu. (on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people!? Anyway This fic is basically about Natsu 'leaving' to train for a certain time..typically not ones like "Natsu leaves for 7 years and becomes epic so now im gonna discontinue this fic." no..it wont be like that. **

**Anyway this fic will have Naruto elements and stuff in it im not crossovering it cause im to lazy, And as you already know since i like Naruto's elements and abilities and such...cause face it ppl..its badass! So yeah..**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad considering how wrong that shit is going..someone needs to fix it atleast ****right? **

**Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, harcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then this shit is not for you.**

* * *

**Chapter One, Come on Son!**

* * *

*Natsu's Pov*

It was fucked...everything was fucked up, how could this happen!? First Zeref who's power i couldn't understand defeated me easily..luckily he left for some reason saying something about meeting me again soon, confusing me...but apparently he fucked my scarf up too! thanks asshole!

Then Grimoire heart tries to destroy us..which i defeated after a long battle with Hades, and if that wasn't enough..the Dragon of Apocalypse apparently tries to destroy us too for some reason...haha, in end its rather humorous of what a bad day Fairy Tail was having..

I should've known this was gonna be a shitty trip in the first place..but then again it was S-Class mage exams, how could i deny that? I had to beat that Ice princess in that..if i didn't i wouldn't hear the end of it from him.

but as i was saying..after fighting with Acnologia i dont remember anything but i think we all apparently in my opinion died atleast that what i think from seeing this wierd women who suddenly greeted me out of nowhere..perhaps she's a goddess..?

I gotta admit though..she is beautiful..but just when i thought that she apparently blushed, could she read my mind or something..? And like she was answering me she nodded still blushing before i became embarrassed trying not to think of dirty stuff but sadly you always think of dirty stuff when you dont want too as i yelled out saving myself.

*Third Person Pov*

"ahhh w-who are you..!?" Natsu asked distracting her from reading his mind, looking at the heavenly noble women with extremely long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground. She had two horn like protrusions which struck out from her head, she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails.

"Im Kaguya Otsutsuki the Rabbit Goddess..as you humans called me before in my time.." replied Kaguya nobely..

"Rabbit Goddess?..okay...so what do you want from me? Or rather where the hell are my friends!?" Natsu asked as everything apparently caught up to him while the the women named Kaguya only sighed.

"i want nothing from you..as your the one who disturbed my peace in the first place by coming here. From what i saw in your memories you were fighting that Acnologia creature correct?"

"hai.."

"then that must be it..the roar of the heavenly creature and your own must've allowed you to disrupt time and space allowing you to summon a portal to this dimension unconsciously before you were sucked in as a last resort.." finished Kaguya while Natsu looked at her wide eyed.

"bullshit. If that is true then why am i the only one here with you? And not my guild?" asked Natsu narrowing his eyes uncharastically.

"really?..from what i saw from your memories..its hard to believe you still care for your so called guild members" said Kaguya eyebrow raised..

"w-what do you mean..?" asked Natsu fearing the worst..

"they betrayed you...they left you to be eaten by Acnologia when you needed them..they escaped with their life while using you as bait." finished Kaguya shocking him.

"that cant be..." thout Natsu clutching his head as his memories of the event came back rushing..

"it seems you need to rest for a while.." said Kaguya before making him fall asleep with her godly powers.

"hm..this boy he reminds me of Hagoromo..could it be..?"

*one day later*

"ugh..wha?...so it wasn't a dream.." said Natsu waking up rubbing his eyes.

"no it wasn't" replied a certain familiar voice.

"then...my guild really..betrayed me..?" asked Natsu solemnly..

"stop sulking..you should try living in my world, you would probably die in a second." said Kaguya indicating how much the ninja world is corrupted

"heh..i see...but i still want to know...how did i get here..?" asked Natsu recovering from his depressed state surprising Kaguya at how fast he recovered.

"i would think it was from your own hidden power..which bring me to ask you...who are you?" asked Kaguya narrowing her own eyes

"i am well..Natsu Dragneel.." declared Natsu confused thinking she would've already known from her mind reading abilities..

"no idiot...im asking who exactly are you..you travelled through dimensions, that's something no human would've survived and that power you have in you..that is mine! So tell me how exactly did you get it!?" asked Kaguya annoyed grabbing him shaking him like hell

"whaaaaa what the h-hell lady chill!" said Natsu as his motion sickness kicked in going sick while Kaguya calmed down letting him go.

"im sorry..that was un-noble of me..please forgive me." apologized Kaguya while Natsu sweatdropped.

"o-okay.." said Natsu as this day couldn't get any wierder.

"after all you are the reincarnation of my son." said Kaguya smiling softly..

"what?" asked Natsu clueless and poker facing her.

"it seems i got another chance..i never did care for Hagoromo much never took care of him or anything at all...but lately i have been regretting doing that..but i have been given another chance!" claimed Kaguya hugging the life out of Natsu who still seemed clueless going with the flow i mean its not everyday you randomly get hugged by a hot silvered haired goddess, who knew Natsu was such a perv.

"this is happening too fast..as much as im liking this..im still confused." said Natsu poker facing before sighing..

"all will be explained in due time...as from now on...ill be training you Natsu-kun ive seen your memories and i cant believe it...its absolutely pathetic!"

"hey!"

"if only i could've seen you sooner..but i never expected you would be in Earthland dimension.." said Kaguya sighing

"but all that is past now..."

"so wait you will train me?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised.

"hai...Dodge" said Kaguya

"w-wha?" but Natsu had no more time before he was almost slashed by Kaguya..

***5 years later* (i mean cmon who wants to see the training? Not me!)**

"Natsu-kun!㈏1" said a certain silver haired beauty hugging the life out of Natsu who apparently had been meditating under a cold hard waterfall but Natsu had mastered to stay calm in that situation over the course of meditating everyday in the last...50 years...yes 50 years.

Kaguya had apparently found a way to multiply the years as one year is basically ten years prolonging their time as she felt the need that her 'son' should be as strong as her and also defying reality she stopped Natsu's aging process by 70% so he could only age about 1 year over the course of 20 years and 3 years over the course of 50 years and etc..

"hai..Kaguya-hime?" asked Natsu smiling opening his eyes feeling her hug

"it is time.." said Kaguya as the mood turned into a depressed one.

"already huh..time sure goes fast." said Natsu smiling softly as he let go of Kaguya standing up facing her.

"Natsu-kun..." said Kaguya looking at him silently pleading for him to stay...

"you know i can't stay here for long...soon this world will reject me...i dont exist in it..its only natural...i must get back to my own world.." said Natsu smiling sadly..

"i know i know..but still i wish atleast i could come with you.."

"as much as i would like that..you cant..if you do leave your own dimension..you know what will happen right..?" asked Natsu looking at her softly.

"hai.." answered Kaguya sighing..

"are you gonna go back to Fairy tail again..?"

Natsu only smirked at that "not after what they did to me, im gonna play the role of bad guy for now.."

"you never change my Natsu-kun㈏1" said Kaguya smiling before leaning in implanting her lips on him before he returned it with full passion.

But sadly they had to seperate as they gasp for air..

"goodbye..hime." said Natsu smiling softly as he opened a portal with his rinnegan before crossing dimensions.

"goodbye koi.." followed Kaguya softly as tears fell from her eyes before wiping them away as she sighed closing her eyes before putting her hand on her heart..

* * *

"wow!" suprised Natsu could only look at the scenery before him as he ended up way high in the sky..

"first thing's first." said Natsu warping away before standing at a bulding of an unknown town as he suddenly shined in bright light before it disappeared showing his appearance which was a white mask with a black spiral pattern that focused on his right eye he wore a black long cloak with a hood on.

"time to have fun." with that Natsu put his hood on before jumping down on the ground inevitably falling on a certain Sabertooth Mage.

*Minerva's Pov*

"waaa!" i yelled as i felt something on top of me before i fell down due to it being to heavy..

"what the!? Where the hell did you come from?!" i asked annoyed before getting up looking at the masked man who was clothed in dark.

"aha sorry about that!" said the masked man rubbing the back of his head childishly ignoring my question.

"whatever...who are you anyways? Your not from around here.." i asked which was true as i had never seen him before...and i know every face in this city, well not every i just know their from here from their presence but this guy..he looks like a complete fool yet..there's this eerie feeling about him.

"me?..im Tobi! Im such a good boy!" Replied the man as my eye twitched at his childishness before i sighed..its not like me to interfere with an idiotic stranger, so with that i walked away.

"hey where are you going? Tobi promises to be a good boy! Pleasee?" asked Tobi annoying me even more as i walked faster before he started walking with me.

"what the hell is wrong with this peasant!?" with that i had enough before turning around kicking him in the stomach to send him flying..atleast that's what i expected as the attack phased right through him shocking me to the core

"w-wha..?"

"that's not very good attacking Tobi! Tobi will show you how strong he is!" said this..Tobi before i felt i was swirling before i was warped away after that i saw black before i ended up in the sky falling down..

"what the!? Ahhhhhh" of course my space/time powers couldn't save me from this height i was near the clouds for got sake! so i continued to fall in shock before the the wierd 'Tobi guy' appeared in front of me

"are you gonna say sorry now? Tobi is still mad!" said The masked man at me playfully.

"hai hai! Get me out of here already!" i asked/demanded before he saved me right before i touched the ground by warping me towards himself..wow his space/time technique is even better then mine..but i would never tell him that.

"what the hell is wrong with you!?" i asked still mad

"ma~ ma~ Tobi was only trying to establish dominance, is that so bad?" asked Tobi as i looked at him now interested..

"dominance..? Hmm..my father does always likes people who 'establish dominance' or whatever.." i thought as a nice idea came to my mind..

"Tobi..right?" i asked as he nodded cheerfully.

"how would you like...to join Sabertooth..?" i asked smirking as he became shocked like i expected before he nodded cheerfully again.

"hai hai! Tobi would love to!"

With that i smirked as with his space/time techniques..he could be very useful to the guild..and herself.

*Natsu's Pov*

"i didn't expect this but oh well..joining another guild is just a stepping stone to get my revenge on Fairy tail!" thought Natsu aka Tobi smirking evilly behind his mask while on the outside he was walking childishly.

"besides..This 'Tobi' persona is rather nice...feels like a fresh start." finished Natsu before seeing a huge building in front of him while Minerva stopped turning around a she smirked.

"welcome to Sabertooth, Tobi." said Minerva looking at him.

***2 years later***

It was finally time for the grand magic tournament to begin but some guilds were to scared to face the top guild of Fiore 'Fairy tail' since they beat almost every guild that ever came annihilating everyone in their path achieving victory every time.

But of course Sabertooth had yet to compete in the Grand Magic Tournament as they had still been preparing due to Natsu aka Tobi showing them how weak they really were and wouldn't stand a chance.

By barging into the guild inevitably annoying the master with his childish antics and thus starting a fight which he won while everyone else just looked on in shock.

Since then Sabertooth trained like hell to get where they are now while Minerva and Toby had apparently gotten together due to an event.

She apparently saw his real face recognizing him in shock and since then he told her about Fairy tail betraying him in serious mode surprising her even more that he was only acting when he was Toby.

After that she and him couldn't be seperated due to her making a deal with him something along the lines of "you will become my lover and i wont tell your secret to anyone."

Of course that shocked Natsu even more as he asked why due to which Minerva replied with her father wanting her to marry some other guy who was apparently really powerful but she didn't wanna marry some idiot who has too much power on his hand..no, and the fact that she had actually looked up to Natsu since she was a child and had fallen in love with him...but she wont tell him that, not yet anyways.

She wanted someone like Natsu, someone who knew how to deceive how to act someone like him was a perfect match for her.

So she apparently told her father to which he begrudgingly accepted knowing how powerful Tobi was..and hey..even he was forced to get his daughter married to some council member.

Anyway back to the topic

"Erza-san!" shouted a certain blue haired teen.

"whats wrong Wendy..?" asked Erza who looked the same except for her body which matured even more over the years if that was possible..

"Gajeel-san and Gray-san are arguing with some other guild's members!" replied Wendy looking panicked as Erza's eyes widened before rushing towards where Wendy showed her.

Meanwhile..

"You bastards..! How could you kill your own parents..!?" asked Gajeel pissed off.

"says the guild that killed thier own member.." said Rogue stoically..

"yeah..i always looked up to Natsu-san..hell i even wanted to fight him one day to see who was strong...but you guys took that away!" said Sting annoyed while Gray and Gajeel fell into a state of regret and depression.

"leave it Sting..clinging to the past is irrelevant, even one of our lowest members could defeat Natsu-san now if he was still alive.." said Rogue calmly..

"heh..your right alive or not..i would've beaten Natsu-san easily.." said Sting smirking while Gajeel and Gray only fell into depression even more along with Erza and Wendy who had apparently arrived just to hear those words..but Erza couldn't take it

"urusai! Natsu would've easily defeated all your guild members combined along with you two easily!" said Erza defending Natsu which apparently made Sting laugh and Rogue to merely smile with amusement.

"hahahahahaha! That is hilarious! Defending the guy that died cause of you in the first place hahaha O mighty Fairy Tail guild!" said Sting still laughing

"why you...!" said Gray almost lashing out at them before being stopped by Erza who's eyes were fore shadowed by her hair..feeling regret creeping up on her at what happened to Natsu

"leave it Gray.."

"but..!"

"i said leave it...they said they will be at the tournament..we will take care of them then." said Erza as Gray hesitantly stopped along with Gajeel

"tch...fine." replied Gray turning around walking away with regret and shame.

"whats wrong? Walking away? Haha thats what i would expect from such a pathetic guild! Who betrays there own family!" said Sting laughing as Fairy Tail fell into even more depression if that was possible.

"leave it Sting..we will take care of them in the tournament..we are finally ready.." said Rogue smiling.

"hai..with Tobi-san with us no doubt victory is ours.." said Sting smirking before they too disappeared..

* * *

**well this is about it for this chapter! Tell me how you feel and well...stuff by reviewing! XD and also should i continue or not? I may have forgot to say this but this is a try fic...basically im just trying this idea and see how it goes ;)**

**And oh yehh tell me the pairings..Minerva is already in it so yeah..**

**1: Mirajane**

**2: Erza **

**3: Ultear **

**4: Kagura..**

**These are currently in the harem so yeh... Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter another day..yes this fic better turn out good. Since even i as an author dont know shit about it yet. Except God who is probably looking at me with a troll face...**

**And before your all like "wtf son its 'Tobi' not 'Toby'" then i wanna say...cool story bro changed my life. **

**Na just kididng.**

**Its because i didn't want to copy everything now did i?...im just kidding again that was an honest mistake i made until i remembered how his name really went lol..but i decided against changing it since it seems cool and all..**

**Okay screw it ill change it to Tobi happy?. Anyway..**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad considering how wrong that shit is going..someone needs to fix it atleast ****right? **

**Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then this shit is not for you.**

* * *

**Chapter Two, I'll be here for you!**

* * *

Natsu's Pov

"well lets go! Tobi needs to be fast and furious!" i said childishly before disappearing in the ground reaching the inside of the **Sky Labyrinth** which had apparently been declared by a pumpkin man..in the middle of the night annoying alot of people.

"Oi Tobi-san wait up!" said Sting seeing him disappear before sighing as he sped up too along with his team who were him, Rogue, Orga, Rufus and myself.

"it seems Tobi-san has a headstart.." said Rufus stating the obvious smiling as he ran.

"dont tell me after all this time we still can't compare to his speed?" said Orga grunting.

"his technique is not merely speed but rather like Milady's Space and Time tecnique..only more superior...we told you that a hundred times by now." said Rogue sighing while Orga merely..grunted..again.

Meanwhile..Third Person's pov

"oi oi Elfman!" yelled Gray as he was carried by Elfman along with Juvia, Lucy and Erza.

"a man cannot slow down until he reaches his goal!" announced Elfman as he rushed even faster motivating himself even more with his own words..truly manly.

"uhhhhh!" with that Team Fairy Tail was due to become sick soon enough.

Back with Sabertooth.

"about time you guys made it! Tobi was getting bored...!" yelled Tobi childishly folding his arms as they only sweatdropped still not used to someone as powerful as him acting like a child.

"hai hai..were sorry Tobi-san..!" said Sting smirking childishly too..

"as if we didn't have enough Tobis around here.." commented Rogue sighing while Rufus only nodded looking all elegant.

"what is this place anyway..?" asked Orga looking around finding upside down places..literally.

"Tobi is curious about this fun place now! Lets go and find the exit yay!" said Tobi running like a madman.

"again!?" said Sting groaning as he ran after him along with the sighing members of Sabertooth.

*1 minute later*

"well that was surprisngly fast.." said Rogue wide eyed along with the rest of the team.

"told you Tobi would find the exit!" said Tobi laughing as he walked towards the pumpkin.

"well crazy or not he's still reliable..." said Rufus smiling as he posed as a noble swordsman like he always does.

"congratulations! You made first on the Sky Labyrinth!" announced the pumpkin before Sabertooth went inside the door smirking..in case of Tobi who just cheered childishly

***Scene Change***

"the Annual Magic Festival finally starts..!" declared the announcer known as Chapati

"The Grand Magic Tournament!"

"im Chapati Lola here and ill be covering today's event."

"we are honoured to have Yajima-san a former member of the council as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here Yajima-san."

"the pleasure is all mine" replied a wrinkly old man with bushy eyebrows and a chef hat on top.

"for day one's guest, we're also privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus."

"we're gonna win this year~~!" said Jenny smiling and posing cutely.

"Okay...contestants are arriving" commented Chapati

"first team ranks the 8th in the preliminary event. Is The Hounds of Hell's Army, Quarto Cerberus!."

"Oooh!" cheered their leader coming into the arena along with 4 other members.

"the 7th team place is an all female guild. Dancers of the ocean Mermaid Heel!" with that came in 5 girls looking very badass.

"i didnt know such a guild existed!" said Happy as Macao and Wakaba looked at them with hearts in thier eyes.

"coming up, the 6th place is the wings that sparkle in the dark! Blue Pegasus!"

"the 5th place Goddess of love and war, sacred destroyers...Lamia Scale!"

"the 4th place is Raven Tail a first time guild in the top three!" announced Chapati as five creepy looking people came in that would give a normal child endless nightmares.

"Raven Tail!?"

"its a dark guild! Is it ok to let them participate in the grand magic tournament!?" asked Makarov angrily.

"Master calm down!"

"i do feel a malicious aura.." said Mavis who could only be seen by Fairy Tail members.

"well...according to official records..Raven Tail has existed for more then 7 years and its approved as an official guild recently." answered Chapati smiling.

"so its not a dark guild since being approved by the the guild league." followed Yajima solemnly.

"well anyway...as for the 3rd place is surprisingly FAIRY TAIL!" announced Chapati as everyone cheered.

"but third place? I wonder who came in second and first..to beat Fairy Tail.." said a random person surprised.

"Go Fairy Tail!" yelled the Master cheering them along with Fairy Tail.

"and 2nd place...huh whats this?...its..."

"Fairy Tail team B!?" yelled Chapati shocked

"ehhh!? Nee-chan!?" said Elfman looking at Mira.

"Gajeel!?"

"hey! bringing Laxus here is against the rules!" said Lucy crying anime tears.

"Mystogan..!?" thought Erza surprised.

"Cana too!?"

"What the hellll!?" Gray shocked

"why is Mystogan here!?"

"are you..Jellal?" asked Erza sweating..

Jellal merely put a finger to his lips "shh-"

"so it really is you!?" yelled Gray and Lucy

"well Yajima-san seems many people are confused by the amended rules.."

"right...for this event each guild is allowed to send at most two teams to compete." announced Chapati

"we didnt know that!" yelled Lucy towards Master who merely laughed.

"kahahaha! See!? Thats Fairy Tail!" yelled Makarov as everyone cheered.

"but if both teams are here...then who is first?" said Erza confused..

"could it be those..guys?" said Gray solemnly..

"yeah..there's no doubt about it.." said Gajeel along with them..

"okay now there's only one team left!"

"a shocking new guild thats has taken Fairy Tail first place...also a first competing guild like Raven Tail.."

"SABERTOOOTH!" announced as Tobi came out along with his team with his hands in a cheering motion..

"i knew it.." said Erza narrowing her eyes at Sting and Rogue before looking at the masked individual.

"why is he wearing a...mask..?" asked Gray eyebrow raised..

"dont tell me there is another Mystogan-like member in Sabertooth.."

"whatever the case we need to watch out for them." replied Erza as she got a familiar feeling of a certain someone from the masked guy..feeling uncomfortable she looked away

"there's no way.." thought Erza solemnly..

"Tobi will defeat you all! Muhahahaha!" said well..Tobi childishly as everyone sweatdropped.

"definitely not.."

"ma~ ma~ calm down Tobi-san" said Sting calming him down.

"so you guys finally showed up huh.." said Gray looking at them.

"oh?..its you guys.." replied Sting smiling arrogantly

"what are you looking at!?" said Gajeel annoyed looking at Rogue.

"Gajeel.."

"everyone.." said Kagura opening her eyes..

"watch out for the masked man...he's not what he seems." added Kagura already catching Natsu's act.

"eh..?"

"now that the teams have all arrived its time to begin the TOURNAMENT!" announced Chapati as everyone cheered loudly.

"sorry to keep everyone waiting...now here are the programs of the grand magic tournament!" with a huge tablet popped out of the ground showing all the events...which were mostly "?"

"we have both games and battles on the first day huh.." said Rogue stoically.

"yay! Tobi loves games and battles too!"

Natsu's Pov

"all of these guilds..there weak as hell..this wont be fun at all. So much for games.." i thought sighing before looking at Fairy Tail..

"look at those bastards...cheering so much can't wait to kick their cocky asses." i thought again ignoring that wierd commentators voice when he explained the rules..

"now lets begin the opening of the GMG Tournament" finished the annoying commentator

"Hidden Starts."

"each team send out one member of the team. Rules will be explained once all the team members are gathered."

With that Yaeger was send from Quatro Cereberus, Beth from Memrmaid Heel, Nulpudding from Raven Tail, Eve from Blue Pegasus and Gray for Fairy Tail team A and Cana from team B

"the teams have selected thier contestants one by one..well..what about Sabertooth? The new guild that took everyone by storm!"

"I'll go..if thats is alright with you Tobi-san" said Rufus smiling calmly.

"hmmmmm okay! Tobi will allow it!" answered Tobi cheerfully.

Thied Person's Pov

With that the game begins as everyone is shocked when a huge city is magicked into the arena, while Rufus becoming separated from the other contestants as they are scattered in the playing field.

The rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes 'hide and seek'. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone.

Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction, basically a complete ripoff and a copy paste production from Assassin's creed multiplayer. After the rules are explained, the game starts

With that Rufus knowingly smirks standing in one place, while Gray gets attacked by Nulpudding as it becomes apparent that Raven Tail only wants to attack Fairy Tail, as Nullpudding repeatedly goes after Gray, causing Gray's team-mates to question Raven Tail's motives.

Later as Gray walks the streets, he becomes entangled in a skirmish with a group of participants, being saved by Cana, who states that she promised the Master that she would not lose, even to her teammates. As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning Fairy Tail team are allowed to make the members of the losing Fairy Tail team do whatever they want for a day, shocking Gray, who heard of no such rule.

Whilst Cana and Gray discuss this, Nullpudding shows up again and attacks them both, adding an additional 2 points to his score.

After Eve employs his Magic intelligently to earn some quick points and Lyon also advances the ranks, the players notice that Rufus of Team Sabertooth hasn't moved at all.

Rufus hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found. Tobi chidlishly claims that the game is too easy for him and states that he remembers exactly where everyone is and has been as Rufus unleashes his Memory-Make Magic, shocking the others, who realize he is using Molding Magic.

Unleashing his attack, Rufus manages to take out all his opponents, giving him the lead with a single move.

The game ends soon after with Sabertooth in the lead and Fairy Tail 'B' and Fairy Tail 'A' in the two last places shocking the crowd once again at Fairy Tail's loss, with that Gray apologizes to his teammates and walks off, swearing to get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth.

"Yay! Tobi knew Rufus-senpai could do it!" cheered Tobi

"nicely done.." said Sting smirking at Rufus who merely bowed formally

"well Tobi is bored now! Lets go somewhere!" said Toby walking somewhere else

"oi Tobi-san wait up!" said Sting catching up to him.

"Dont you wanna see the rest of the battles? See its already starting.." said Rogue looking at the arena where two mages stood Lucy and Flare.

"no way..there all weak Tobi wants to go and have fun somewhere else!" said Toby disappearing into the ground

with that Team Sabertooth sighed while few who were watching this event..(Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail) were shocked apparently at Toby's space and time technique.

"i knew it.." said Kagura narrowing her eyes.

"what was that?" asked Milliana surprised.

"ugh that guy...he revealed his trick already..everyone is looking now." said Sting annoyed

"well not everyone.." added Rogue also sighing..

"ill go find him." said Sting running towards the exit..

Meanwhile..

"so boring.." thought Natsu as he strolled through the town..

"uwhaaa!" screamed a certain feminine voice before her scream was muffled by something..a hand or cloth.

"not anymore i guess." thought Natsu turning into Tobi mode before going to the source seeing two guys who were...well..kidnapping someone but she was in some kind of bag so she couldn't be seen.

"ma~ ma~ kidnapping people is not cool dont you know that?" asked Tobi playfully with his hands on his back.

"Doriate-san we've been discovered!" said the mage next to a big looking gruffy man

"shut up fool dont shout, do you want everyone to know were here!?" replied the gruffy man who was carrying the damsel in distress

"but..!"

"dont worry about him..he can be taken care of easily, you take the princess." with that the gruffy looking man gave the now identified princess towards the idiot who caught her running away.

"they have the princess?" thought Natsu eyebrow raised before smirking.

"oh look! Your partner abondoned you! Haha!" laughed Tobi childishly as Doraite's eye twitched..

"hmph..thats because i told him to..after all no one needs to know the princess was CAPTURED!" said Doraite literally roaring at the last part before jumping towards Natsu who merely tilted his head.

"Take this!" yelled Doraite as he punched Natsu..

Inevitably phasing right through him hitting the wall which apparently broke into million piece.

"wow nice punch Monster-kun! Tobi is amazed" said Natsu cheerfully clapping his hands while looking at the destruction...luckily almost every civilian was either at Domas flau or at the streets near it watching the games on Lacrima screen so the place was isolated for now..

"you..im sure my punch connected..what the hell did you do?" asked Doraite narrowing his eyes.

"Tobi doesn't tell his secrets! Maybe if you beat Tobi then he might! Muhahahaha!" laughed Tobi as Doraite became even more annoyed with his ignorance.

"i dont know how you did that..but you can't survive this." said Doraite rushing at him yet again only to hear one word out of Natsu.

"**Freeze" **said Natsu as Doriate literally froze in midair.

**"Disappear." **with that Doraite blurred away as if his existance faded away.

"well that takes care of that..time to save hime-sama" thought Natsu looking at the direction where the kidnapper went before he wrapped away..

"Tobi-san!" called Sting looking for him..

"uh?...im sure i heard something here..tch" with that Sting continued his search while being extremely annoyed.

Meanwhile..

"uff uff uff..." gasped the kidnapper kneeling down unable to run any longer..

"atleast im out of Crocus.." said the Kidnapper at top of the mountain gaining a full view towards the city.

"hmmph! Mmmph pmmmh!"

"quiet down Princess..dont worry everything will be over soon." smirked the Kidnapper with menace

"enjoying the view?" asked a certain someone.

shocked the Kidnapper "Whaaa?..."

"you...! Where is Doraite-san!?"

"oh? Gangster-kun went bye bye! Haha!" laughed Tobi while the kidnapper took the 'bye bye' as the 'die die'

"ba..ba..bakana! Thats impossible!" replied the Kidnapper falling on his ass in shock.

"muhahaha an expected reaction! Tobi is amused."

"mmmphhh! Mmmphh"

"oh?..dont worry Princess, Tobi-sama is here to save you!" said Tobi taking her out of the bag showing a green haired beauty who looked rather mature for her age with rather...big breasts.

"oho..hiya Hime-sama!" greeted Natsu cheerfully pulling her up.

"you have my gratitude for saving me..Tobi-kun." said Princess bowing.

"eh?..how do you know Tobi's name?" asked Natsu tilting his head in question.

Sweatdropping the princess answered "thats well..cause your talking in third person and i heard you talking with these clowns..."

"oh..Tobi is impressed!"

"either way...we need to take care of him." said Hisui looking at the kidnapper who looked terrified.

"no please...i didn't ask for this! They forced me to do it!" pleaded the Kidnapper.

"Hime-sama will you do the honors~?" asked Tobi acting all formal..well..as formal as he could get..

"my pleasure." replied Hisui smirking as she kicked the crap out of the kidnapper rendering him unconscious.

"wooow! nicely done Jade-chan!" praised Tobi making the princess sweatdrop yet again.

"hehe..Thanks!" blushed the princess rubbing the back of her head.

"well..we must get back..my father will throw a tantrum if he knew im missing.."

"hai hai!"

"speaking of which..what are you doing here..? Dont you have a match?" asked Hisui eyebrow raised.

"well..Tobi was bored so he said why not! And the the town was empty, all mine!" replied Tobi as Hisui apparently giggled.

"i like you Tobi-kun..infact..i have a proposal for you." smirked Hisui confusing Tobi..

Meanwhile..

"stupid..bastard Tobi-san!"

"im never following him again!" yelled Sting letting his anger out..

"Sting" called a certain someone..

"Rogue..?"

"where is Tobi-san?..he has a match, its gonna start soon." said Rogue calmly as Sting had a panicked face..

"shit shit shit!"

"tch..no choice then..what do we do?"

"i dont know...lets get back to the arena for now.." replied Rogue sighing

At the Arena

"we all have seen amazing battles today people!" commented Chapati.

"But now today's last battle of the day will be between Team Sabertooth's Tobi and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi!" declared the announcer as everyone cheered..

"Tobi?..hehe another Toby-san." said Chelia giggling

"oiiii! There is alot of difference between our names!" yelled Toby of Lamia Scale

"heeee im sorry Toby-san!" apologized Chelia

"Go Kagura-chan!" cheered Milliana along with her teammates..

"hmph.." walked Kagura towards the arena with her eyes closed looking very intimidating.

"Will Tobi-san come to the arena?" asked Chapati looking at the missing spot on Sabertooth as the only ones who were there was Orga and Rufus..

"where are they!?" asked Orga grunting..like always.

"seems Tobi-san is giving quite a hassle." added Rufus sighing

"hmm..is Tobi-san here?" asked Chapati yet again

"huh..?"

"what is happening?" asked Milliana confused.

"that Tobi from Sabertooth hasn't shown up yet.." repleid Beth surprised.

"does he think this is a game or something!?" said Toby of Lamia Scale as everyone sweatdropped

"well..it is a game Toby-san.." replied Chelia earning her another shoutout from him.

"hmph..why did he leave in the first place..?' thought Kagura interested

"well..if Tobi-san isn't gonna show up..i guess the point will automati-"

"Tobi is here!" yelled Tobi as he sprouted out from under the ground surprising everyone.

"i thought you had forfeited." said Kagura amusingly at the Toby who had his foot stuck under the ground..

"ma~ ma~ Tobi can never runnaway from a battle! Thats why Tobi is a good boy!" finished Tobi getting his foot out of the ground while everyone sweatdropped in disbelief at this apparent leader of team Sabertooth.

"well since Tobi-san is here we can begin!" said Chapati

"whew..i thought we would lose a point their.." said Sting joining his team along with Rogue.

"finally we can see..what he can do." said Erza having been interested in this masked fellow.

"i hope he's not as strong as i hope hehe the idiot ones are always the strongest ones.." commented Mira giving her heartwarming smile.

"thats true..look at Nats-.." Gray stopped himself right there

"Natsu..." said Erza sadly looking down.

"you just had to mention him.." said Gajeel with remorse.

"Natsu-kun.." thought Mira sighing sadly

"who?..what happened?" inquired Mavis curious as Fairy Tail looked down in shame

"its something we would rather not talk about..First." said Makarov also in remorse..

Mavis even more curious felt the need to find the answers but seeing thier moods drop down just from the mention of his name..she just nodded slowly before turning towards the match

"And the Match begins!" declared Chapati as everyone looked on intently

"Tobi is ready!" said Tobi smirking while Kagura herself smiled at his ignorance before getting an idea

"how about a wager?..like the last match." proposed Kagura.

"wager?..well Tobi didn't see the last match so hah..." replied Tobi as everyone sweatdropped

"well they made a wager..."

"hm...okay Tobi will allow it." replied Tobi as Kagura's eye twitched since she's the one who gets to 'allow' things.

"oooooo he took Kagura-chan's line." said Milliana looking intently.

Eye still twitching Kagura calmed herself "how about we wager...our lives?" With that the stadium was silent as one could hear a pin drop.

"lives?..Tobi was thinking of something more fun...but oh well." agreed Tobi rubbing the back of his head.

"such ignorance! He's starting to get on my nerves." thought Kagura annoyed with that the match began as she rushed towards Natsu fully intent on teaching him a lesson.

"waaa Tobi isn't ready yet!" yelled Tobi seeing the incoming attack before it phased right through him shocking the crowd to its very core.

"what the hell!?"

"is he a..ghost!?" yelled a random terrifed civilian

"how can that be?" asked Milliana shocked along with her guild-mates.

"what is that technique?" asked Mira wide eyed

"he's...intangible.." stated Erza shocked

"seems Tobi-san is not what he really appears to be after all.." commented Mavis smiling.

"hmph...look at all of them so terrified of him already..Ghost? Haha..and he hasn't even started! Hahaha" laughed Sting amused along with his teammates.

"what the!?" thought Kagura turning around looking at him.

"oho? Is that..Archenemy? Tobi is impressed many people have failed to control it!" declared Tobi cheerfully shocking Kagura..

"h-how..do you know of this?" asked Kagura surprised

"lets just say...Tobi knows everything muhahahaha!" laughed Tobi answering her question.

"tch...who are you..!?" asked Kagura pissed.

"Im Tobi!" replied Tobi as another unseathed sword style slash came towards him which apparently phased through him..and again and again and again..

"uff uff...this is useless..everything is passing right through him!...is he even...human!?" thought Kagura feeling helpless for the first time in her life...well not counting when she was a child.

"whats the matter? Tobi is getting bored now!" said Toby sighing

"tch lets see how you take this, **Gravity Change!" **announcing her attack a force of Gravity fell upon Natsu who looked unfazed shocking Kagura before intensifying her magic as the Gravity crushed the ground making cracks and obilerating some parts of the ground..

As for Natsu..he still seemed unfazed.

"is this supposed to beat Tobi? Wow..nice try hah!" replied Tobi as Kagura stopped her attack since it exausted her from releasing so much Gravity that could crush a normal human being obilerating his/her existence.

"thats..just...unreal!" said Beth along with Araña

"who is this guy? Hes untouchable!...and he even knows Archenemy!" added Milliana shockingly..

"why isn't he attacking?" asked Erza confused.

"he doesn't want to.." replied Makarov narrowing his eyes

"what do you mean?"

"he's just playing with her.." replied Mavis also narrowing her eyes.

"this is amazing people! It seems Tobi-san is unstoppable he cant be touched at all!" announced Chapati excitingly

"but he hasn't touched either.." muttered Yajima confused..

"i knew from the moment..that your just an act." said Kagura looking at him.

"eh?.." confused Tobi only tilted his head.

"give up the act..i know an actor when i see one..Tobi..if that is even your real name." said Kagura shocking everyone who watched

"shit this girl is good.." thought Natsu eyebrow raised.

"Tobi doesn't know what you mean!"

"hmph..no matter.." said Kagura as she looked at her blade intently..

"is she gonna do it..?" said Milliana looking at her.

"well its Tobi's turn to attack now!" said Tobi before warping away..

"so its a teleporting technique..could it be?...he's a space/time Technique user?" thought Kagura as that magic was rare before sensing Tobi from behind blocking his sword with her own.

"you too?.." asked Kagura surprised not expecting him to be a sword user.

"Look out Kagura-chan~!" replied Tobi playfully before warping away again confusing Kagura before she felt immense scorching heat behind her..

"wha?.." looking back she saw a huge white Fireball that literally obilerated the ground beneath it as it went towards her.

"**Strong Form." **said Kagura calmly as she took a stance looking at the fireball which was in front of her before she slashed the Fireball in time splitting the fireball as it went sideways before exploding.

With that everyone shielded their eyes as a bright light exploded from the fireballs.

Before it subsided as everyone opened their eyes looking at the smoke intently wanting to know what had happened.

"hehe Tobi is impressed!" said Tobi as the smoke cleared

"you survived yay!"

"tch.." annoyed Kagura could merely think of another tactic

"no choice then..." said Kagura closing her eyes shocking Maremaid Heel on what she was about to do.

"Kagura-chan dont!" yelled Milliana panicked.

"hm?.." confused Tobi could only look on in shock as her magical power rised creating a crater beneath her

"nani!? Just that from her magical power?" said Erza surprised

"unbelievable.." said Grya wide eyed.

"seems Tobi-san is about to get in a pinch here.." said Rufus sweating at Kagura's magical pressure.

"heh..i doubt it." replied Sting as he smirked but he too was sweating

"Tobi is curious! What are you about to do?" asked Tobi unfazed by the pressure

"i saved this to kill a certain someone... But you forced my hand." replied Kagura indicating towards Jellal

"eh?"

"cower in fear before my blade.." said Kagura surprising everyone.

"**Archenemy: Release!" **with that a massive explosion occured with a blinding flash of light.

* * *

**Have to end it here bros hope you enjoyed till next time! Brofist! Pewdiepie style! ㈇4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people!? I thank you all for your humble reviews..it has been taken into appreciation and as motivation, all your precious reviews has warmed my heart with it i have achieved full on Dominance...wait what?**

** Okay i tried..but i cant sound as emotional and give speeches like Canon Natsu would..gimme a break lol. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad considering how wrong that shit is going..someone needs to fix it atleast ****right? **

**Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then this shit is not for you.**

* * *

**Chapter Three, Uncovered**

* * *

**"Archenemy: Release!"**

**Booom! **Suddenly a huge blinding explosion occured as everything was destroyed, the whole arena looked to be nothing but a giant pit as all the debris was sent flying away towards everywhere.

"what the hell!?" exclaimed Gray astonished at the destruction of the release..

"she never released her sword before...what happened?" thought Erza surprised as in the last seven years she had never seen her release it.

"this is...bad." said Milliana feeling bad for Tobi

As for Tobi.."woow!" surprised he could do nothing but jump on the falling debris to get up as it fell towards the pit, while Kagura had her eyes closed with her Nodachi in her hand while her seath in the other.

And before long she opened her eyes sending a intense shockwave clearing the debris as Tobi crashed into the wall from the sheer pressure as his back broke.

"what the hell..she is really good! Im starting to like her." thought Natsu smirking getting up wincing as his back hurt like hell.

"forfiet now..or face the wrath of **Archenemy.****" **Offered Kagura calmly as her intensifying Gravitional aura merely crushed anything beneath her sending cracks in the metal walls and ground they were beneath in.

"what? no Tobi never runs away! Tobi is a good boy!" said Natsu childishly as he smirked behind his mask provoking Kagura.

"very well.." sighed Kagura before she slashed her Nodachi in mid air sending a gravitional fang-like slash towards Natsu who jumped in the nick of time dodging it.

But before he did two more slashes were send towards him as he kept dodging as two became four and four became eight multiplying each time as Kagura slashed her sword at intense speed that cut through the winds like butter.

"a-amazing folks!" commented Chapati watching from a huge lacrima screen that appeared in all four areas of the arena.

"that kind of swordsmanship..she might even be better then Erza!" said Macao earning a glare from titania as he cowered.

"either way..its amazing she can send slashes in mid air..not even i can do that." thought Erza narrowing her eyes.

"aha..seems Tobi-san is really in a pinch now.." smiled Rufus as a sweat fell from his forehead..

"he hasn't even started yet..." commented Rogue stoically

**Boom! boom! Bam! Crash! **

As every slash collided with the metal wall it send an explosion as the metal walls bended backwards before exploding each time creating several holes

"you cant escape this forever" said Kagura looking intently at Toby who warped away dodging another slash.

"but Tobi can escape anything!" said Tobi before he too intensified his magical power before summoning a Gunbai as a large circular barrier formed in front of him deflecting the slashes.

"hiding?..no matter" said Kagura as she stopped her slashes before disappearing.

"hm?.." with that Natsu was hit from behind as he was sent flying towards the metal wall cracking his mask before it broke in half showing one of his eye as he covered his half face.

"i figured out your phasing technique..it doesn't work if your attacking." smirked Kagura while looking at the bloodied Natsu who was well..impressed.

"tch..i guess i have no choice but to get serious too." said Natsu dropping his Toby facade but still covering the other half of his face.

"hmph..about time you do." said Kagura getting in a stance already knowing Tobi was a fake and his real personality is about to unfold.

"who..is he..?" asked Erza shocked at the change of tone.

"i've never seen Tobi-san like this...hell he isn't like this..right?" asked Sting confused.

"well he never did get serious...now i know why." said Rogue sweating at the magical power Natsu was releasing

"there both on par with each other!" said Beth shocked that someone could match her 'Kagura-neechan'

"show them true despair.." said Tobi before a light shined in front of him

"**Magatama: Release**." declared Natsu calmly as three Magatamas formed around in front of Natsu spinning rapidly and were ablaze in black flames with flames so powerful it burned the air as everything was ablaze in black flames but Kagura released her Gravitonal aura blocking the flames from touching her

"t-thats.." said Kagura shocked at the legendary jewel and even more when it was lit on black fire.

"is that the sacred Magatama!? That Jewel is like a sacred treasure or something!..its impossible to find it and how can he even wield those demonic magatamas!?." said Milliana pointing at Tobi panicked while few who also knew the origins of the jewel looked on in pure utter shock.

"surprised?..an expected reaction after all it is the sacred jewel that was made along with Archenemy..but you disappoint me. You still haven't mastered the full power of Archenemy." commented Natsu calmly

"you...who are you..?" asked Kagura for the umpteenth time shocked

"you really wanna know?" asked Natsu smirking as Kagura nodded slowly.

"let me show you then." with that Natsu took his hand of his face showing his other half of face before his mask crumbled too showing his pink hair and smirking face in all his epic glory.

Of course shocking everyone who looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"t-thats...not possible.." said Erza wide eyed as tears formed in one of her good eye.

"N-Natsu..?" muttered Mira also shocked to the core, could not help but mutter his name

"what the hell!? Tobi-san was Natsu-san!?" yelled Sting astonished along with his team while everyone figured Sabertooth didn't know 'Tobi's' real identity either.

"seems Natsu-san decieved us rather ingeniously..." said Rufus smirking while being sweating nervously.

"you dont say.." said Orga grunting not caring much about the events that were unfolding

"Deception." muttered Rogue shocked looking at Natsu remembering when 'Tobi' once told him "_Tobi thinks Deception is always the Key! Hehe...hey! That rhymed! Key hehe!"_

"i know you..Natsu Dragneel..you were there with Simon.." said Kagura surprised parrying one of Natsu's Magatamas as two more came creating shockwaves each time the blade met the jewel.

"oh?...yeah poor guy died protecting Erza..i still mourn for him." said Natsu tilting his head dodging a sword thrust from Kagura while the flames that surrounded them almost consumed her before she intensified her aura exhausting herself as she couldn't go on any longer

"he was my brother." said Kagura feeling her emotions raging glaring at Natsu as she looked like she was about to launch an all out assault on Natsu but couldn't due to controlling her gravitional magical pressure to stop the flames from consuming her.

"Jellal killed him." said Natsu matter of factly while watching her struggle.

"what!? just like that!?" thought Jellal sweatdropping at his straight answer before he looked at Kagura with remorse

"i already know..that is what Archenemy is for, to kill..Jellal." finished Kagura shocking the crowd at her bluntness as Natsu got an idea before he stopped the flames as suddenly the flames that filled the whole area were gone like they weren't there in the first place shocking everyone as they looked on intently.

"you wanna know where he is?" asked Natsu smirking looking upwards at the corner at the wall creeping Jellal out since if you removed the walls and ground you could see Natsu staring Jellal right through his eyes.

Of course that sparked something out of Kagura as even in her exhausted state she rushed at Natsu at insane speeds before demanding.

"w-where!? tell me!" demanded Kagura grabbing him by the collar there faces inches away.

But Natsu smirked leaning onto Kagura's face as she blushed before he whispered in her ear so nobody could hear except her.

"he's with Fairy Tail." whispered Natsu smirking as Kagura was shocked to the core before shaking

With that he comforted Kagura by hugging her who was still shaking before calming down since she felt safe in Natsu's arms but still blushing crazily but the mischievous Natsu expected this reaction as he grinned even more

"dont worry..we can take revenge together my dear Kagura-chan..and then you can kill Jellal..with your own bare hands..tearing his flesh watching him scream and burn..like he did with your brother.." whispered Natsu smirking as he manipulated her succeeding very well.

"oh yes..he didn't even care for your brother..he killed him the minute Simon came in view, and he made him beg for Erza's life too..but in the end he still killed him without showing any remorse." that was the last straw as Kagura shaked with anger in his arms before calming down due to Natsu rubbing her back gently as they both were seemingly in thier own world

"i-i understand..but..if your lying..you will be next." threatened a blushing Kagura into his ear but her words not supporting her look which was still flustered with that they seperated while Natsu only smirked.

"great! remember dont do anything crazy...for instance trying to kill him on spot while everyone is watching.." whispered Natsu again slowly as Kagura nodded slowly already in Natsu's palm before sighing as this day had been too tiring for her..sheathing her sword she suddenly said two words.

"i forfeit." announced Kagura calmly succesfully sheathing her sword sending a shockwave in the surrounding area just from sealing Archenemy again shocking everyone

"what!? What did Natsu-san say to her!?" asked Milliana apparently already on first name basis.

"whatever he did..it must've gotten through her." replied Araña narrowing her eyes at him.

"well..victory is victory i guess.." said Sting smirking

"hm..to make her forfiet...i wonder what he said?" asked Rogue curiously

"now that is what i call a true art of seduction..Natsu-sama is truly a hero." said Rufus with utmost respect adding 'sama' as they looked at him wierdly sweatdropping.

"Natsu..what did you tell her...?" thought Erza sadly and curiously as her suspicions grew worst knowing what Natsu said but she couldn't or rather didn't wanna believe it.

"Natsu.." thought Mira sadly before her buttons were pushed as she heard Master

"that Natsu...why didn't he come to the guild if he was alive!?" asked Makarov his emotions raging, of course that made Mira only angry

"yeah that idiot" followed a guild member who didn't know the full story

"he's always doing stupid things that boy...joining Sabertooth!?" of course that was the last straw for Mira as she snapped.

"shut up! You expect him to come back to the guild now!? He will die before that happens and thats only because you abandoned him! You didn't even go back for him! I can understand for some of us since we were too injured and were unconscious but you! You..left him!." with that Mira left towards the exit still pissed at her guild

While obviously seeing the heartwarming and goody-fied Mira so pissed..they were only hurt by her words while some of the guildmates were shocked at the truth being revealed.

"tch she's right." said Gray as him and Gajeel left too to blow of some steam along with Erza who couldn't look at her guild without lashing out at her master which she knew she would regret.

"Third...what did you do..?" asked First as Makarov sighed sadly knowing everyone was right.

"Kagura-chan? What happened why did you forfeit? You never forfeit!" asked Milliana in need of some answers while Kagura merely closed her eyes calmly.

"i was to exausted to continue..the match was his the moment he got serious." answered Kagura leaving the arena as the shocked Mermaid heel followed.

"well people after this amazing battle of two powerhouses and some revelations revealed decides the end of day two! With Sabertooth still in lead!" announced Chapati loudly.

Meanwhile..

"Natsu-san the Natsu-san!? Haha i should've known!" said Sting laughing

"weren't u saying that Natsu-san is so weak even a low member of our guild can defeat him easily..when we talked with the fairies..." deadpanned Rogue

"shut up Rogue we all know Natsu-san is the most powerful mage! Stop being so stupid he's just joking Natsu-san i never said anything haha..." laughed Sting nervously..

"sure.." pokerfaced Natsu before a certain sabertooth mage walked in front of Natsu..

"come with me Natsu-kun.." said Minerva smiling creepily taking his hand

"huh? What?" that was the only thing Natsu managed to say before he disappeared with her

"what does Milady want with him?" asked Rufus confused.

"probably wanting to know what all that 'Tobi' facade was for.." replied Rogue calmly

"ahh..even though i hated it..im gonna miss Tobi.." said Sting sighing sadly

*Scene Change*

"oh Natsu-kun what was all that about~?" asked Minerva with her dangerous smile

"what was what about..?"

"i saw how you hugged that stupid girl!" said Minerva annoyed

"oh?...are you perhaps jealous?" asked Natsu smirking.

"tch..dont test me. You should know your mine." replied Minerva with her dangerous stare that made Natsu sweatdrop

"aha..dont worry it was just a friendly..agreement.." said Natsu backing away

"oh?..and you were so close too..if the situation was different it might've looked like you were gonna 'do it'." said Minerva narrowing her eyes smiling creepily.

"ma~ ma~ you know i'd only 'do it' with you Milady-sama" said Natsu charming her as Minerva blushed.

"i..i..i-idiot dont say that!" blushed Minerva like a certain red head.

"Dont worry Minerva-chan you know you can count on me." said Natsu playfully.

"drop the 'Tobi' act already!" exclaimed Minerva blushing even more at his teasing.

"ma~ ma~" Natsu calming Minerva down as she sighed.

"b-but...d-do you wanna..?" asked Minerva blushing

"wanna what..?" asked Natsu confused..

"i-idiot dont make me say it!" said Minerva annoyed as her blush seemed to never leave

"your making no sense." deadpanned Natsu

"im asking if you wanna do it with me!" shouted Minerva embarrassed shocking Natsu as he raised his eyebrow..

"eh?"

"its okay if you want to..your gonna be my fiancé soon enough..its only natural you would want too..do it with me.." proposed Minerva keeping her composure but failing miserably.

"fiancé?..who decided that?" asked Natsu confused as Minerva dropped down in the world of gloom.

"so you dont like me?" asked Minerva sadly

"but i thought all this was all for..to not marry that guy you were supposed to marry before.." said Natsu confused

"..that was..partially the truth..but there was another reason." said Minerva as her heartbeat beated like Dubstep music.

"i..i actually..l-l-l-like y-you..thats why i chose you in the first place.." explained Minerva blushing so bad that one would think she would explode into ketchup...wait what.

"ooooooh...that makes sense.." said Natsu not knowing what else to say.

"hai." answered Minerva back looking at him expecting a 'ill think about it' or 'no im sorry i dont like you that much' thinking of all those possible scenarios she merely became depressed.

but all that washed away as she felt soft lips on her own widening her eyes looking at Natsu as she became teary eyed before returning the kiss with full passion before seperating after a few seconds.

"does this answer your question?" asked Natsu as Minerva merely nodded smashing her lips yet again needing more as the room was now filled with intensifying lust...and love ...obviously..pfft.

Meanwhile..

"i can't believe it.." said Gray still trying to get his mind together..

"that Salamander...he's still alive..and he's freakin stronger now.." said Gajeel but if he had to be honest, then he would say he was excited to fight Natsu even more then before now.

"all those techniques..Space/Time magic..even my very own Requip..he's gonna walk all over everyone." said Erza smiling

"why are you smiling?..he's gonna kill us." said Gray

"we have it coming.." replied Mira sighing..

"tch."

Meanwhile..

"so..Tobi-san was Natsu-san?..from Fairy Tail right?" asked Hisui looking at the view from the balcony.

"hai Princess..but he's in Sabertoth now due to some..complications between his guild." replied the guard standing behind her.

"hmmm..he's rather interesting.." thought Hisui thinking about him while subconsciously blushing..seems Minerva has some competition.

* * *

"welcome back folks! For Day 3 of The Grand Magic Games tournament!" announced Chapati as everyone cheered

"Fairy Tail is still in last place its seems...what is going on with them? Either way Sabertooth is in the lead will this guild finally beat the unbeatable Fairy Tail? Will Fairy Tail finally become Fairy Fail?!" commented Chapati as everyone cheered again

"anyway the Third Day's competetion will be Pandemonium! There will be one participant from each guild!" announced Chapati

With that came in the contestants which were same as canon.

"the temple where evil monsters nest..Pandemonium!" with that a huge castle came into view that was similiar to Drangelic Castle from Dark Souls.

"this is.." said Erza shocked

"amazing.." finished Milliana in awe

"where monster's nest you say..?" asked Jura interested

"that the setting yup!" answered Pumpkin man

*1 minute later*

"no its no longer a game..all 100 monsters will be my opponents." announced Erza calmly shocking everyone

"w-wha?..thats impossible! I-its not set for only one person to possibly defeat them all!" reasoned Pumpkin-sama

"i dont care." replied Erza going in encountering a monster

"watch me Natsu.." thought Erza before dodging as she requipped into her armor slashing all the monsters the came in her way..

*few minutes later*

"amazing folks! Somehow one person has defeated all 100 monsters by herself! UNBELIEVABLE!" announced Chapati As the crowd still seemed to be cheering in crazy mode

"Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet dominates! A massive victory that brooks no complaints!"

"what is she..."

"a-amazing!"

"Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard Erza Scarlet!"

"Titania Erza!"

"this huge applause has yet to stop!" declared Chapati also in shock.

"Erza!"

"you guys.."

"that was amazing!" said Lucy

"as expected.." added Gray smirking

"Erza Scarlet...Simon was trying to save her?" thought Kagura looking at her

"that Erza-chan for you hehe!" said Natsu childishly

"okay seriously drop the act already it doesn't suit you anymore.." said Minerva annoyed while Sabertooth nodded

"ah come on!...fine." said Natsu sighing annoyed before noticing Erza looking at him smiling as she raised her fist towards him, getting her message he merely smirked at her.

"pandemonium has been completely supressed Fairy Tail A earns 10p!" announced Chapati as everyone cheered for Fairy Tail who had apparently got back in their game.

With that the Pumpkin man concluded that the remaining participants must finish establishing a rank order so they prepared a game called MPF.

After everyone had their turn Cana apparently shocked everyone with her Fairy Glitter which destroyed the MPF maxing it out as the crowd burst into a huge series of applause towards Fairy Tail's B Team.

"well well..as expected from Fairy Tail.." said Natsu smirking before he remembered a certain reunion he had to attend

"seems its not a good for nothing guild after all.." said Minerva smirking before Natsu merely disappeared..again.

"i hate it when he does that." sighed Sting

"where did he go?" asked Minerva confused before she sighed

"knowing him..he probably got bored..but then again..we only know 'Tobi-san'..not Natsu-san..." said Rogue with his eyes closed looking as everyone prepared for the second event.

Meanwhile..

"Hisui-chan." addressed Natsu bowing formally while smirking

Blushing at the suffix "Natsu-kun..you came." said Hisui looking at him.

"so where is that gate you told me about?" asked Natsu tilting his head as Hisui motioned him to follow her which he did as they walked through endless halls.

"this castle is huge." commented Natsu which seemed to annoy Hisui

"tch..its the King's castle after all.." replied Hisui annoyed confusing Natsu.

"stop right there Princess." said a certain midget as he came into view.

"Darton?..why aren't you at Domus Flau?" asked Hisui shocked while Natsu merely looked on amused

"i returned because i had a bad feeling, now i know why.." replied Darton looking at Natsu briefly before turning back to Hisui

"He's my new Bodyguard." said Hisui firmly

"eh?" questioned Natsu surprised

"w-wha..but princess you already have alot of soldiers that are guarding you day and night!" reasoned Darton shocked.

"as the Princess of Fiore its my duty to see whats right and whats wrong." said Hisui firmly yet again

"w-what are you planning to do Princess?" asked Darton surprised

"you will see soon enough..now excuse me, i have to get my new 'bodyguard' familiar with his surroundings" finished Hisui before walking past him along with Natsu..

"but the games!-" tried to say Darton but the two had already gotten out of sight..

"*Sigh*...that girl.." sighed Darton before he made his way back to Domus Flau..

Meanwhile...

"Bodyguard?" questioned Natsu eyebrow raised.

"dont worry its a good cover for you after all!" replied Hisui cheerfully

"whatever you say princess."

"we're here.." said Hisui as a huge gate came in view.

"wow damn.." said Natsu wide eyed at the huge badass gate

"this is the Eclipse 2 project...for now only me you and Arcadios-san knows of this, so im trusting you with it."

"dont worry hime-sama! I'll hide this memory in my sacred vault." replied Natsu quoting Finn

With that Hisui smiled before telling Natsu all about the apocalypse that will happen and the destruction it will cause and why it needs to be stopped.

"dragons huh.."

"hai..and not just only one..but more than a thousand.."

"for some reason i have a really bad feeling about this plan Hisui-chan." said Natsu as Hisui blushed yet again feeling her heart warming and beating faster at his added suffix

"w-why so?" stuttered Hisui trying to supress the blush succeeding.

"i dont know..but whenever i get this feeling..im always right.."

"oh well..we'll see about it soon enough." finished Natsu while Hisui became doubtful at her plan now.

"well now you know everything so do you accept in aiding me Natsu-kun?" asked Hisui formally

"nope." replied Natsu smirking shocking Hisui

"w-wha..? B-but-"

"im just kidding! Jeez you need to learn how to take a joke lady." replied Natsu laughing which earned him a tick mark from Hisui before she sighed in relief.

"whew..now care to tell me your story?" asked Hisui eyebrow raised.

"what story?"

"what happened between you and Fairy Tail?" with that the mood took a 369 turn from playful to grim.

"well then i guess its only fair Hime-sama." said Natsu smiling dangerously scaring the hell out of Hisui.

With that the previous revelations of Fairy Tail were revealed shocking Hisui word by word..

"t-thats.."

"hai hai..the goody goody Fairy Tail doesn't seem what it really is no?.." smirked Natsu while Hisui sighed.

"will you...?"

"oh no..im just gonna humiliate them thats all..dont wanna kill them now do i?..or maybe i should?" asked Natsu tilting his head curiously.

"i would say yes..but...you really shouldn't." answered Hisui with different emotions

"well you might wanna return back to Domus flau now..your friends must be wondering where you are.." said Hisui sighing sadly since she wanted him to stay a bit longer.

"ah dont worry about them..i already know i wont battle today.." said Natsu matter of factly

"how do you know that?"

"instinct."

"oh okay.."

"after all i had something more fun in mind Hime-sama.." said Natsu leaning towards Hisui who was blushing like crazy at the closure of awesomeness.

"w-what do you mean..?" asked Hisui her heartbeat rising faster then ever as Natsu was inches away..

"i-is he gonna do it?..please yes god!" thought Hisui silently pleading for this possible scenario to happen.

"Princess!" screamed a certain guard interupting them just in time like typical harem animes.

"NO! Bastard! stupid! idiot guard! ill kill him!" thought Hisui as Natsu backed away while Hisui looked pissed yet still blushing at the same time

With that the guard came in view looking panicked before being punched by the princess so hard he was actually knocked out.

"Princess why did you do that!?" questioned another guard with him scared the princess might kill him too.

"its his fault for interupting an important 'meeting'." replied Hisui firmly still pissed while Natsu looked on amused.

"we're sorry princess but its of the utmost importance." said the guard still panicking.

"*sigh* what is it?"

"its-" but he was interrupted by a certain familiar voice..

"its nothing that you need to concern yourself with Princess."

"Arcadios?" asked Hisui surprsied as she saw a white haired women with him

"eh?...Yukino?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised.

"Tobi-sama...or should i say..Natsu-sama.." replied Yukino with respect bowing

"what is this?..heeeey...is this a betrayal..?" asked Natsu narrowing his eyes while Yukino widened her eyes

"no no not at all Natsu-sama, i am yours to command at all times. but the Eclipse Project 2 is something too important to ignore..and with you here..im sure it can succeed now." assured Yukino smiling cutely.

"you know her?" asked Hisui narrowing her eyes with a tint of jealousy.

"hai hai..meet Yukino-chan she is my-"

"servant." interupted Yukino smiling warmly.

"S-Servant..?!" asked Hisui blushing as dirty thoughts of hardcore bondage came into her mind for some reason.

"well i souldn't say servant..more like my apprentice!" grinned Natsu proudly as Hisui sighed in relief all dirty thoughts leaving her mind before looking at Natsu with a lovestruck gaze who seemed oblivious but Yukino noticing this merely glared at her but didn't comment.

"so why are you here Arcadios?" asked Hisui calmly as Arcadios merely smirked like he was about to unravel an ancient mystery raising Natsu's eyebrow.

Meanwhile..

"i wonder where Natsu was all day.." said a certain red head strolling through the streets

"yeah...i heard he left after Pandemonium.." answered a certain take-over mage.

"either way we need to find him...and explain to him what really happened.."

"yeah...or he wont forgive us..." added Mira sighing sadly at the thought of Natsu hating them..which he already does.

*a few distance away*

"seriously Kagura-chan please tell us already!" asked a certain cat women for the umpteenth time this day.

"fine." replied Kagura sighing

"he's gonna help me take my revenge." answered Kagura grimly with a dangerous glint in her eyes that made everyone near her crap their pants.

"Natsu-san is gonna help you kill Jellal?..hehe.."

"why didn't you say so then! This year's tournament will be fun!" exclaimed Milliana also looking all badass and dangerous..while the rest of the Mermaid Heel girls backed away from them too scared to face them..

"damn what the hell is wrong with them..their creeping me out.." said Araña sweating while smiling nervously..

"im so excited till that happens!" said Milliana unable to hold her excitement at the thought of killing Jellal.

"calm down Mi-" with that Kagura suddenly put her hand on her mouth feeling sick as she stared at the sole topic of the conversation..

"Kagura-chan!?" asked Milliana kneeling before she looked at where Kagura was looking feeling burning anger inside her burst out before she grinned evilly rushing at Jellal but was stopped by Kagura

"what are you doing Kagura-chan!? He's right there!" yelled Milliana pissed as everyone from the crowd backed away scared from her yelling.

"leave it..i promised Natsu-kun that i won't do anything rash." replied Kagura taking her eyes off Jellal before walking away..while also subconsciously adding a 'kun' to Natsu

"but..!"

"Milliana." said Kagura calmly looking at her emotionlessly.

"fine.." replied Milliana scowling with disgust at Jellal's face before turning around walking away with Kagura

Meanwhile as this went on the rest of Mermaid Heel were looking on in shock at what had happened and were rather curious but they decided to let go following the two angry female members of Mermaid Heel.

*Scene Change*

Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games begins with The event Naval Battle, in which a participant of each team is to enter a large water sphere, of course replacing Orga with herself Minerva particpated before not long literally humiliating Lucy badly as Fairy Tail lost another point with Sabertooth still in the lead

Apparently Fairy Tail Team didn't take the lost too well as they rushed in anger intending to take Minerva out but she was protected by Team Sabertooth who looked rather amused at Fairy Tail.

"oh Fairy Tail being a sore loser are we?" said Minerva smirking as she leaned on Natsu hugging him from the back pissing Erza off even more.

"ma~ ma~ take it easy Fairies after all the tournament's still not over" said Natsu smirking shocking them at his carefree attitude.

"N-Natsu...how could you let her do that!? Even if you dont care for Fairy Tail...Lucy was someone you cared about the most!" said Erza angrily

"Lucy?..hah no way she can go and die in a ditch for all i care, after what you did to me..i dont think i give a rat's ass about anyone with a Fairy Tail mark." declared Natsu surprising them yet again.

"Natsu-san is with Sabertooth now, you'll have to go through us before even touching him." said Sting with a grin as him and Rogue stepped forward.

"tch...Natsu..!" pissed Gray couldn't hold his anger lashing at them while Sting and Rogue got in a stance before Erza held him at his place her eyes fore shadowed.

"Natsu..please..atleast listen to me.." muttered Erza shaking.

"sorry Erza-chan..the time to talk is over..we'll talk in the battle field now..ta-ta!" with that Natsu disappeared along with Minerva while Lucy was carried off on towards the medic room as Sting and Rogue smirked walking away

"Natsu-san has changed..." commented Wendy scared..

"and its not for the better..." said Gajeel speaking out for the first time while Erza merely fell into a state of anger and sadness wondering if she could come to fight Natsu..'her' Natsu..

that said they all walked away solemnly shocked at their previous friend's new persona..

With that Chapati announces the match-ups for the tag battle which are Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Puppy, Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth.

Seeing the match ups Natsu grinned evilly with an aura that could give a child endless nightmares

"N-Natsu..?" asked Minerva Nervously

"hehehe..hahahaha!" laughed Natsu

"w-whats wrong..?" asked Rugus smiling nervously

"its time..." said Natsu calmling down grinning badassly confusing his team as they looked at him curiously

"time for what..?" asked Sting nervously knowing what was coming but he still asked nonetheless

"Time to unleash...**Vengeance**." said Natsu grinning evilly as his teammates backed away from him subconsciously terrified of the aura he gave off.

* * *

**Ooooooo Natsu has manipulated Kagura like a boss, made Hisui fall into his charms with no effort and apparently Mira and Erza along with some of the guildmates are innocent but Natsu is unware as his vengeance will be unleashed upon all of them, will Mira and Erza finally be able to tell him the truth in time? And why is Hisui annoyed at the compliment Natsu gave at her father's castle?! What did Arcadios tell them?! And was that last line badass or what!? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon ball- i mean...tch Vengeance!**

**And yes i know its "360" but hey "369" seemed way better if you know what i mean xD tbh it was a misspell lol but i figured it was a message from the Gods! Blessing us with the ancient sacred words of pure heaven!**

**And Damn was it me or alot of people are subconsciously doing alot of things!?...and yes..Milliana can grin badassly like Natsu can problem? I didnt think so.**

**anyway..thats all for now bros! Hope you enjoyed Bro fist! ㈇4 i swear PewdiePie is rubbing off on me..jeez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**how's it going bruhs!? SmokyWeedz here! im back with another chapter of...VENGEANCE! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad considering how wrong that shit is going..someone needs to fix it atleast ****right?**

**Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then this shit is not for you.**

* * *

**Chapter Four, Battle of the Dragons Slayers.**

* * *

"Grand magic games Day 4 Tag battle!"

"first match, Team Blue Pegasus, Ichiya &amp; Rabbit" announced Chapati as Ichiya and Rabbit got into a stance while Ichiya said "Men men~"

"Vs Quatro Puppy, Bacchus and Rocker!" finished Chapati announcing there names

"Bacchus-san lets do this wildly! If not at this rate.." said Rocker scowling

"wha~t? As long as our souls tremble we'll be fine..~" replied Bacchus drunk as hell

With that The Rabbit man took his mask off...showing another..Ichiya while Everyone was mostly shocked while some fainted at seeing two Ichiyas.

"Double Ikemen Attack." announced Ichiya with a badass pose

"it's a dangerous perfume all right~" followed Edo Ichiya

"to be able to meet myself...this must be destiny. Men~"

"hm..on that clear afternoon.." started Edo Ichiya but Bacchus had enough of that as he rushed at him punching the daylights out of Edo Ichiya

With that Edo Ichiya was apparently knocked out shocking Ichiya as he thought his other part was as awesome as him

"No W-AY!" cried Ichiya all hope lost as he was apparently beaten to death by both Quatro Puppy members..

Before his resolve came back to him wanting to avenge Edo Ichiya before he transformed into his Hulk Perfume mode before smashing the two Quatro puppy individuals into oblivion as they were knocked out with one punch.

"Down! Quatro Puppy is down!" exclaimed a surprised Chapati not expecting this outcome along with everyone else who were frozen with shock

"Winner! Blue Pegasus!"

"Men~" said Ichiya before carrying his Edo counterpart sadly

"are you alright Nichiya~"

"not feeling very manly.." replied Nichiya passed out

"well that was great match right folks!?" asked Chapati smiling nervously..

"i-i suppose.." said Yamima sweatdropping..

"it was completely disgusting Thank you!" declared a random guy from the crowd

"Next Match Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel!" with that came in the contestants known as Milliana and Kagura along with Lyon and Yuka

Which inevitably ended in a draw at the time limit of 30 minutes.

"as expected of Kagura..so strong." said Yuka wiping the blood of his mouth

"she didn't even get serious.." replied Lyon sweating nervously..

"even though, i was surprised Natsu pressured her to release her sword..but to make her forfiet too..? That seemed unreal.." said Yuka still surprised at the previous events

"hm..your right..its hard to believe its that same idiot from before..yet not at the same time." said Lyon calmly

"he's changed alot...and became alot powerful at that." added Yuka as they walked back to their team

"are you alright Kagura-chan?" asked Milliana worried looking at the stoic Kagura

"i'm fine."

"that man called Lyon has potential, if this wasn't a match but a fight to the death."

"you would be dead." finished Kagura looking at Milliana who was merely shocked

"ugh..."

"become stronger." as Kagura made her way towards the exit.

"...hai!" replied Milliana getting over her shock running after Kagura

"its a heated arena, but be sure to not miss any of the next fight!"

"Just now the emblems of both guilds have been erected in the arena! The current strongest guild of Fiore will battle the new guild that has shown great strength and took everyone by storm throughout the Tournament!" announced Chapati

"Fairy Tail's Gajeel and Laxus!"

"vs Sabertooth's Natsu and Minerva!"

"i've been waiting for this.." said Natsu grinning evilly

"your previous guild..how exciting..!" said Minerva smirking

"it's finally time for thier confrontation! Who will win the Fairy or the Tiger!?"

"make your victory overwhelming, show them the power of Sabertooth" said Jeimma calmly but Natsu and Minerva heard it nonetheless.

"just put your heart into this..i have nothing else to say." said Makarov also calmly.

"Match...'

"START!" declared Pumpkin man

With that Laxus and Gajeel rushed towards them in lightining speed intending to punch them but Laxus phased right through Natsu while Gajeel hit nothing but air as Minerva had disappeared.

"where did she go!?" thought Gajeel looking around before a shadow hovered over him but he didn't have enough time before he was smashed into the ground by Minerva

While Laxus was sent flying by Natsu grabbing him when he phased right through him and throwing him towards the other direction before he cluched his palm causing an explosion on the flying Laxus.

"LAXUS!" shouted Fairy Tail in shock as that could've killed him.

"argh...!" cried Laxus cluctching his stomach in mid air before his face made contacted with the ground causing a crack in the ground before blood fell from his forehead..

"Laxus..!" said Gajeel getting up cracking his back looking pissed.

"Salamander..!" yelled Gajeel as he rushed at him

"they never learn..*sigh*.." sighed Natsu looking at the incoming Gajeel before he warped away as Gajeel stopped in shock before reappearing above Gajeel.

**"Susano Sphere" **heard Gajeel before looking above seeing Natsu with a huge purple orb that spinned tremendously fast sending shockwaves that cut the wind like butter.

With that Natsu's orb impacted at Gajeel's back creating a huge purple explosion that send shockwaves so powerful it cracked the metal walls surrounding the arena.

Before long it finally died down showing a downed Gajeel along with Laxus with a spiraling pattern on the ground that focused on the downed Gajeel.

"A-Amazing..Folks! Sabertooth is completely dominating Fairy Tail..!" said Chapati in shock as the audience were astonished not believing their eyes.

"is this it for the mighty Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers!?"

"leave this to me Minerva-chan~ i got this." said Natsu smiling at her.

"well..whatever you say Natsu-kun.." replied Minerva kissing him on the lips before disappearing shocking the crowd or more specifically for certain girls..'raging with jealousy'

"that..stupid Sabertooth girl..!?" said Erza pissed clutching the metal railing that blocked her way to the battlefield.

"hmph." hmphe'd Kagura closing her eyes at the outside while her emotions raged inside wanting nothing more then too lash out at the 'Sabertooth bitch' that just touched her precious Natsu-kun as she calls it.

I'll be sure to show that Sabertooth girl my..demonic ways..hehe~" thought Mira smiling creepily excited at the thought of killing Minerva

"tch that Minerva..doing that in public.." thought Natsu but he was still amused at the reactions of the crowd nonetheless.

"it seems Natsu-san wants to challenge the Dragon Slayers alone. This means!..This has officially become a battle between Dragon Slayers people!" announced a shocked Chapati as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"oi oi don't count us out just yet Natsu..." said Laxus getting up looking bloodied.

"After all we're just getting started." grinned Gajeel also seemingly recovered as Natsu smirked.

"that's more like it." said Natsu smiling amusingly before motioning them to come at him..

Which they did in even furious speeds then before trying to overwhelm Natsu in a Hand to hand combat fight but failing rather miserably as whenever they tried to punch him it only phased right through him while he blocked a few attacks that he couldn't phase through.

"what?..but i thought his technique doesn't work once he's attacking..?" thought Kagura confused looking at Natsu as Laxus and Gajeel phased right through him again roaring frustratingly.

"i was wrong...?" said Kagura shocked at Natsu while surprising her team wondering what she meant.

"stop using your ghost technique and get serious!" yelled Gajeel panting in exaustion along with Laxus who was in the same state but not as worse while Natsu stood calmly unfazed.

"are you sure you want me to get serious..?" asked Natsu smirking with pure raw menace as Gajeel hesitated at his look but Laxus didn't as his answer was a Lightining Spear at his head.

"very well." replied Natsu tilting his head as the lightining spear went right beside his head shocking a few people at his dodging capabilities.

"You shall see true despair today my fellow Dragon slayers" said Natsu smirking as his magical power released showing a purple aura as everyone shuddered from how 'cold' the aura was.

"**Susano." **with one command suddenly a huge humanoid purple being surrounded Natsu while the face of the being morphed showing a demonic appearance possessing horns and a malevolent grin before it was covered by a tengu-like layer of armour surrounding it jagged teeth around its hood and wore magatama earrings (imagine Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Susano)

"w-wha..is that...d-demon!?" screamed a random civilian terrified of the aura it was giving.

"unbelievable..the feeling of Hatred its giving..is..suffocating.!" said Mavis shocked as she felt like her heart was being ripped apart from the sheer feeling of being near it along with everyone else..but everyone despite their terrified state were too stubborn to back out and run away from this amazing battle that was just starting.

"i didn't expect..anything less.." said Gajeel sweating nervously at the look Susano was giving along with Laxus.

"this is bad.." said Erza worried

"this feeling of fear...i can't breath..!" said Gray breathing heavily

"shall we start..?" asked Natsu smirking as his Susano summoned an Amaterasu sword in its hand that hovered above Gajeel and Laxus as they looked shocked before coming into their senses dodging in time before an explosion occured.

As it finally died down, the ground burned with the Amaterasu flames where the sword once fell.

Recovering, the two Dragon Slayers got over thier shock before announcing their next move.

**"Iron Dragon's/Lightining Dragon's"**

**"ROAR!" **yelled both Laxus and Gajeel combining thier Roar's as it went at break necking speed towards Natsu who merely smirked at this display.

**"Blocking Technique: Absorption Seal" **that said the Roar was consumed in Natsu's palm shocking them both but they didn't time for that

"**Blocking Technique: Release" **with that their Roar was send back towards them as they looked at it wide eyed before jumping away but the explosion of the Roar still got them as they were sent flying at opposite direction.

"t-this..is Overwhelming folks..! Natsu Dragneel is Invincible! Every attack phases right through him or he absorbs it..! H-he's untouchable!" announced Chapati as everyone were contemplating if they could still cheer for Fairy Tail after the deadly beating they were receiving

"could this be it for the Dragon Slayers!? Is there really no chance to defeat the untouchable!?" questioned Chapati looking intently as the smoke cleared away from the roar's explosion.

"its not over yet..!" muttered Gajeel getting up yet again covered in his Iron Dragon Scales while Laxus's body was nowhere to be found.

"hmph you can't fool me." said Natsu smirking feeling Laxus from a mile away

"take this..!" yelled Laxus as an lightining infused punch came towards Natsu who merely closed his eyes before opening them showing his Rinnegan which dramatically send a shockwave sending Laxus back flying as he backflipped recovering.

"just give up al-" Natsu was interrupted by a certain Iron Dragon Slayer

"**Iron Dragon's Club..!" **announced Gajeel suddenly as an incoming Club went towards Natsu who merely grabbed his Club with Susano's hand before pulling Gajeel towards him as he came in flying, out of control of his movements.

"**Fire Dragon's...Amaterasu Fist!" **yelled Natsu punching Gajeel on the face as a huge shockwave erupted in the area before exploding in dark red flames as Gajeel and Natsu were now surrounded with dark red flames before finally Gajeel was sent flying back at insane speeds crashing at the head of one of the four statues of Domus Flau.

"Argh..!" cried Gajeel as his back was broken to bits while blood dripped down on his face.

"he's gonna...kill them..!" thought Erza panicking

"maybe i was right in trusting him after all..he is someone that can help me kill Jellal..no doubt about it now." said Kagura smiling for once at his merciless display.

"Sorry Er-chan..but that's what your guild gets for protecting Jellal..! good work Natsu-sama show them what happens when you do stupid things like that." muttered Milliana slowly changing to 'sama'

"Gajeel..! Grrr! Natsu thats the last time i let you hurt anyone!" declared Laxus furiously as his magical pressure intensified

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: ROARING THUNDER!" **roared Laxus as he went so fast towards Natsu some would think he teleported before his fist made contact with Susano creating a huge shockwave as lightining sprout out of Laxus's hand before creating even more intense shockwaves cracking Susano.

Natsu now surprised at this couldn't do anything before his Susano's armour broke along with its ribcage leaving Natsu defenseless before his face met contact with Laxus's fist electrocuting him before an explosion occured where they once stood while everyone shielded thier eyes

Since Laxus's lightning explosions were similiar to thousand flashbangs going off.

"i can't believe it..!"

"Natsu-san has finally been hit! Could this be an opportunity to finally beat Sabertooth in a match!?" asked Chapati since every battle or event against Sabertooth Fairy Tail had lost.

"no it isnt..!" declared Natsu still standing where he once stood as the smoke cleared but also Laxus's fist implanted on Natsu's face was there too.

"b-but...you should be flying by now..!" said Laxus retracting his fist backing away fearfully.

"come on..did you really think i would go down that easy..?" deadpanned Natsu

"you will now! **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!**" declared Gajeel as he clapped his hands above his head creating a gigantic iron sword before he proceeded to swipe it at Natsu.

And with that the area in front of Gajeel was obilerated from the impact creating a huge crack in the ground which went till the other end of the battlefield.

"...is it over..?" asked Gajeel panting severely before his eyes widened at the familiar voice that suddenly spoke out

"nope its not im afraid" with that all Gajeel heard was a crackle of lightining before he was grabbed by his shoulder as he was warped away.

turning around "**Lightining Fire Dragon's Roar!" **yelled Natsu warping Gajeel in front of the roar hitting him dead on creating an explosion right in front of Gajeel luckily he was made of iron scales or he would be nothing but huge chunks of obliterated and fried flesh.

With that came down a knocked out Gajeel as he fell on the ground with a thud.

"Gajeel!" yelled Fairy Tail shocked

"this is bad..Natsu is...too strong.." thought Laxus solemnly

"give up yet?" asked Natsu smirking wiping the blood of his mouth while clutching his ribs which had a huge cut on it that was caused from Gajeel's previous attack.

**"Lightining Dragon's Roar!" **that was the answer Natsu got as the roar went towards him.

But Natsu merely sidestepped at the Roar as it was a severly weakened one cause of his state.

"i forgot how Fairy Tail was so persistent..oh well..if that's the case i have no choice." said Natsu before he disappeared reappearing towards Laxus who could barely move, as Laxus was uppercutted while Natsu disappeared again reappearing at Laxus's destination above roundhouse kicking him in the stomach before he was sent back down.

Before Natsu disappeared yet again towards the ground waiting for Laxus to fall down on him before smirking "**Amaterasu Sphere" **said Natsu calmly turning around before smashing the black flamed spinning orb at Laxus's stomach who was sent back the orb still planted on his stomach.

Meanwhile the crowd only looked in pure utter shock at this display of domination and might i add ownage.

As Laxus finally reached the clouds the orb exploded in huge black flames as the clouds cleared away showing Laxus slowly crashing down.

"oh no persistant Fairy Tail..that can't be enough after all they never give up right?" smirked Natsu his Susano coming into life.

"No..Natsu! Stop!" yelled the Master of Fairy Tail but to no avail as Natsu was hell bent on making Fairy Tail suffer.

**"Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama!" **with that three magatamas that were lit on Amaterasu flames were sent towards the falling Laxus who couldn't even budge before they connected with him, creating a huge black orb that floated in the air like a moon.

Before Natsu raised his hand towards the orb before he closed his palm with that the orb exploded as Fairy Tail looked in horror while some in awe at the beauty of the attack.

Yes beauty as the orb exploded into a bright red light turning purple before the three magatamas that were sccatered from the explosion joined back together in a swirling motion before the explosion died down while the magatamas merely disappeared.

With that came down a fallen Laxus who looked to be in a near death state as he fell onto the ground and like Gajeel..with a thud.

"Unbelievable..!"

"he actually defeated Laxus and Gajeel..!"

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"he obilerated the Dragon Slayers!"

"humiliated them so badly!"

"...my money is on Sabertooth now."

"yeah mine too."

With that everyone changed their supports and bets turning towards Sabertooth.

"he's..unstoppable!" said Araña terrified of facing Natsu..

"don't worry..Natsu-sama is with us after all~" said Milliana smirking at the humiliation of Fairy Tail.

"now i know why Kagura-chan forfieted...even i wouldn't wanna face him." thought Beth shivering in fright

"overwhelming, unbeatable and a master swordsman..he's perfect." thought Kagura in blushing while in shock at what had transpired.

"what am i thinking?...he's only an accomplice thats all." thought Kagura shaking her head before leaving while Mermaid Heel followed, of course Milliana had caught this scene of 'intense blushing while looking at Natsu' as she smirked teasingly.

"Laxus! Gajeel!" yelled team Fairy Tail as the medics took care of them taking them to the infirmary.

"Natsu..you..bastard!" yelled Gray angrily.

"stop Gray!" commanded Erza also angry before she saddened upon the sight of Natsu looking at them amused.

"Natsu...what you did was wrong.." said Erza her eyes fore shadowed.

"oh?..please do explain Erza-chan." said Natsu amused

"you almost killed them..! That isn't you..what happened to you!?" asked Erza frustrated

"i merely grew up Erza..that's all." answered Natsu smiling innocently

"the Natsu i know wouldn't be so cruel!"

"sorry to say but that Natsu is dead..killed by his own comrades."

"Natsu we didn't know! We were unconscious! Too injured to do anything or we would never abandon you!" said Erza shocking him but he regained his composure.

"either way..like i said anyone with a Fairy Tail mark is my enemy." said Natsu closing his eyes

"But N-Natsu..!" cried Erza hurt by his words

"hmph..okay..since you really weren't there..then i guess i can forgive you on one condition." said Natsu smirking

"anything!" said Erza without thinking

"if you really want my forgiveness...then leave this pathetic guild...and Join..me." offered Natsu grimly.

"w-wha?..Leave the g-guild?...b-but..i..i"

"hmph...i didn't think so. Goodbye...Titania." finished Natsu as he warped away

"Natsu wait..!" said Erza but he was long gone shocking Erza at his words but the more she felt hurt was the fact Natsu didn't call her by her name anymore..that fact alone made her feel like her heart was ripped apart a thousand times.

"Natsu.." thought Erza sadly before she walked away solemnly with her teammates behind her as they hear Chapati declare the winner.

"and thats it people! After this amazing, terrifying and absolutely overwhelming victory at Fairy Tail's part Sabertooth Wins yet again!" declares Chapati as everyone cheers loudly for their new 'favourite' guild.

"hmph...that brat actually killed them i think..." said Jeimma smirking proudly before he stood up and left proud of his guild now. mostly Natsu, but hey what are you gonna do?

"and with this, day 4 of the grand magic games is over! After a one-day break, the final battle will take place the day after tomorrow!" with that everyone cheered even more

"the last day will feature a survival match in which every member will participate!"

"which guild will triumph in the end!? Look forward to it everyone thank you very much!" finished Chapati

"Sabertooth obviously..pfft" said a certain die hard fan

"yeah..after this display..i dont think anyone can match Natsu-sama's strength!" said a certain die hard Natsu fan girl.

"Fairy Tail doesn't stand a chance anymore." added another die hard fanclub member

"Natsu-sama will defeat them all...kyaaa~" blushed a certain fangirl at the thought of Natsu.

Hearing these comments Mira sighed "that Natsu is dominating us.." said Mira..before blushing as her mind took a dirty turn from the word 'dominating' and 'Natsu'

"ugh pull yourself together Mira! This is no time for your school girl fantasies!" thought Mira shaking her head

_"if you really want my forgiveness...then leave this pathetic guild..and join...me"_

"no..what are you thinking Mira?...but its Natsu...but the guild...but its Natsu!..ugh i don't know what to do!" thout Mira frustrated before leaving in deep thinking on what she should do.

Meanwhile..

"you did it Natsu-san! Tomorrow is the last day..and then..and we're top guild of Fiore like we should've been..!" said Sting cheering.

"yup!.." Replied Natsu ruffling Sting's hair as if he was a child.

"bahaha Sting-kun you're acting like a kid!" said Lector laughing pissing Sting as he jumped on him

"urusai bakaneko!" with that the Clash of the Titans began.

"Natsu-kun! That was amazing~!" said a certain mage jumping on Natsu hugging his back as he smiled knowing who it was.

"Minerva."

"the way you humiliated them with that look..ohh that turned me on~ hehe.." said Minerva as Natsu grinned implanting his lips on her starting a full on make out session.

As for Sting and Lector..well they were too busy Clashing like Titans to notice

Meanwhile..

"he's become tremendously strong..!" said a certain pinkette looking at the crystal ball.

"yeah...those two didn't stand a chance.." added a certain time mage looking at the crystal ball too

"either way im worried about Fairy Tail now.."

"its too late for that...its sad to say it but..there's hell for Fairy Tail in near future." said Ultear sighing.

"not just for Fairy Tail...but now for the whole world."

"Jellal?" asked Meredy confused

"why?"

"a certain someone told me..about a certain Dragon apocalypse thats coming." explained Jellal grimly as Meredy and Ultear were merely even more confused.

"Ehh? dragons?"

*Scene Change*

"that was a terrific battle Natsu-kun." said Kagura looking intently at Natsu who felt uncomfortable at her gaze for some reason.

"h-hai...haha.." replied Natsu rubbing the back of his head

"Natsu-sama~" said a certain cat jumping on Natsu's back

"wow!" surprised Natsu grabbed her by her butt to support her wieght so she wouldn't fall.

"eeeee Natsu-sama i didn't know you were so bold~!" said Milliana blushing grabbing his hand pushing them towards her butt even harder!

"this is not what it looks like." said Natsu matter of factly at the blushing Kagura who kept looking at Natsu's hand and Milliana's butt left and right.

"hmph." hmphe'd Kagura annoyed with a ting of jealousy at this didn't comment.

"Don't jump at people like that Milliana.." said Araña as she walked towards them smirking enjoying Kagura's annoyed face.

"but its sooo comfotable~~" whined Milliana leaning on Natsu pressing her bewbs on Natsu's back.

"this is getting outta hand.." thought Natsu sweatdroping while smiling nervously at Kagura's dangerous looks.

"Get off him Milliana." declared Kagura finally deadlier then a sharp knife as her jealousy meter went off the charts with that Milliana got off of Natsu so fast then one would think she wasn't there in the first place.

"heeeee...it was fun while it lasted right Natsu-sama?" asked Milliana smiling innocently

"haha.." Natsu didn't reply as his eyes met Kagura's narrowed eyes that could kill a man with just a stare.

"is this how it ends!? Nooooo" thought Natsu dramatically

"Follow me." ordered Kagura sternly as Natsu followed reluctantly on guard if she would lash out at him or not.

"only Natsu-kun." said Kagura again as Mermaid Heel pouted stopping in thier tracks.

"where are we going..?"

"i wanted to discuss the situation with you alone." replied Kagura closing her eyes.

"now is not the time...we'll get our oppurtunity dont worry Kagura-chan~" whispered Natsu making Kagura blush at his suffix yet again.

"i-i..hope your right." replied Kagura trying to do her dangerous stare but couldn't due to her blushing at being near Natsu.

"what's wrong with me!?..why do i keep blushing so much around him?" thought Kagura frustratingly as she was experiencing foreign emotions rage in her.

"anyway as it is a break day lets go somewhere or something for now and have fun!" offered Natsu smiling.

Blushing "o-okay.." replied Kagura

"could this be...one of those date things?" thought Kagura blushing uncontrollably walking along with him not noticing 4 figures following them with huge painted grins on their faces

"hehehe could this be a possible date?" asked Milliana smirking along with her guildmates.

but the moment was interrupted by a certain blue cat "Natsuuu!"

"H-Happy..?" asked Natsu shocked as Happy crashed into his arms hugging the life out of him.

"you bastard you forgot about me didn't you?" asked Happy wiping his tears away.

"ma~ ma~ of course not!" said Natsu grinning

"Natsu i wanna join Sabertooth!" declared Happy with resolve shocking Natsu while Kagura merely stood feeling left out as she thought "so much for a date.." sighing sadly subconsciously.

"eh?"

"you said everyone with a Fairy Tail mark is your enemy..so i removed it!" said Happy showing where his mark was...but it wasn't there anymore..

"Happy...of course you can join!" said Natsu wiping a lone tear that formed in his eye

"Yay! And i want a thousand fish too" cheered Happy happily while Natsu answered with a "don't push it" still laughing.

"a Cat!" shouted a certain cat women rushing in as she squeezed the life out of Happy.

"Milliana?..didn't i tell you to stay behind..?" said Kagura narrowing her eyes

"ehh...well..hmm...err" tried to explain Milliana but all she did was sweat nervously while the sound of facepalming could be heard behind the trees where the 3 figures hid.

*Scene Change*

July 6th Grand Magic Games Tournament final day.

"its finally here! The festival that gets the blood of every mage pumping, the final day of the Grand Magic Games Tournament!" announced Chapati loudly as everyone cheered like maniacs.

"brought to you by me, Chapati and..Yajima-san former council member and finally our very own today's special guest the official Mascot of the grand magic tournament, Mato-kun!"

"is it really alright for you to be a judge Mato-kun?" asked Chapati

"its fine pumpkin! Everybody, do your best Pumpkin!" replied Pumpkin sama cheerfully

"and here we have it, The entrance of the teams!" announced Chapati as all the teams came out

"currently in 6th place, will they make a comeback? The hunting hounds now dubbed as little dogs Quatro Puppy!"

"followed by Blue Pegasus!, Lamia Scale!, Mermaid Heel!"

"and currently in second place...will they just fall from their throne? Or will they reclaim the title of the strongest?!"

"Fairy Tail!" with that came out Fairy Tail looking all badass giving a different vibe today apparently showing Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira and surprisngly Laxus

"it seems Laxus has already recovered amazing! As expected of Fairy Tail! But Gajeel seems to have been replaced by another member!" announced Chapati and recovered indeed as Laxus almost looked good as new with a few bandages here and there while Mira was in the place of Gajeel smirking.

"and currently the current 1st place! The first time competing guild That has amazingly rose through the rank at an exponential rate since the first event!" announced Chapati as five figures came into view

"SABERTOOTH!" yelled Chapati as everyone cheered loudly

"hmph..this will be a piece of cake." said Minerva smirking

"we're finally at the top Lector." said Sting grinning as Lector and Frosch cheered from the sidelines.

"Fairy Tail seems to have a new team.." ssaid Rogue calmly looking at them

"no matter their the same members, i have them all saved in my memory" said Rufus smirking

"How about you leave this one to us Natsu-san?" proposed Sting suddenly while smirking

"Hm?"

"yeah..you have done more then enough...leave this to us." said Minerva smirking telling him her strategy which he grinned too.

"well alright...but ill be counting on you guys not too lose and make everything fall on me in the end kay?" said Natsu smiling creepily as they sweatdropped

"hai!" replied Team Sabertooth rather uncharistically.

"the battlefield is the entire town of Crocus! Every guild is already spread out and on standby."

"as they wander the streets, if they meet a member of another guild, they'll have no choice but to engage in a fight!" explained Chapati

"when the opponent loses consciousness or deemed unable to battle, the winning guild gets one point added"

"furthermore each guild will meet to appoint one of their members as the leader. This is kept secret from the other guilds, if the leader is defeated the guild will gain five points. The maximum amount of points you can get from this game is 45 so all guilds have a chance at winning." finished Chapati

"who will be the ones to claim the glory of the top in magic!? The Grand magic tournament..."

"Starts Now!"

* * *

**finally! Ooo the games begin!...well officially..for Natsu anyway! -.- and how the hell did Laxus recover so fast!? O.O i have no freakn clue!..dont blame me im just the fucking author!**

**Anyway i felt so ashamed that i had apparently forgotten about my fav character in Fairy Tail...HAPPY! What the hell i could i forget him!? Well anyway i finally got him to get into Sabertooth..ahh epic Happy, man i want that cat! He's even better then Scooby Doo! XD**

**But Jake beats everyone people..remember that! **

**Anyway thats all for now hope you enjoyed! brofist!㈇4**


	5. Chapter 5

**how's it going bros!? im back! with another chapter of...VENGEANCE! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad considering how wrong both of them are going...someone needs to take charge and fix that shit right?**

**Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then this shit is not for you.**

* * *

**Chapter Five, Determined! **

* * *

**BOOOM BAAAM! **

As the games began in after no more then a minute people had found their opponents before going at it like jack r- i mean like zombies.

As explosions occured after several clashes between the powerful mages in the games, while in a secluded alley that could barely be seen there was a figure sitting on a bench rather lazily.

"the plan sounded pretty cool, but now that i think about it...its pretty boring." sighed Natsu sitting on a bench completely ignoring the battles going on around him as he sensed two mages go past him while he ignored them either way.

"ugh..Minerva said too stay put..i cant go yet..im their last resort, remember Natsu. I must not move." assured Natsu to himself sighing once again lying down on the bench lazily.

*1 minute later*

"screw this shit lets go." announced Natsu getting up so feircly that he broke the bench before jumping up high sensing where the most powerful mages were.

Smirking he warped away towards them.

Meanwhile..

***Slash***

"she's strong..!" thought a certain red head parrying the sword

"lets if you really are worthy of all the praise showered on you Titania." thought another certain swordswomen as she slashed and hacked at Erza who parried them with her own sword skills

"what a fascinating turn of events! The fight that will finally decide once and for all the strongest female swordsman!" announced Chapati as Erza and Kagura clashed while the crowd merely went wild.

"she's strong even without unsheathing her sword.." thought Erza as they clashed once more before they saw a swirl between them, Erza thinking it was Natsu as he always wraps.

But alas it was not as came in Minerva with a flashy entrance grabbing both Erza's and Kagura's faces before blasting them away.

"WHAT!?" yelled the three commentators very surprised at this turn of events.

"why dont we make this a threesome?" asked Minerva smirking

"M-Minerva has entered the fray!" announced Chapati

"its become a battle royale! The strongest female wizard mages are going to fight it out!"

"who will come out on top!?" finished Chapati as the three love interests for Natsu had a staring contest like everyone in The Twilight movies does.

"i wont back down regardless of who my opponent is." declared Erza calmly

"Erza..why do you cover for Jellal?...according to Milliana the amount of pain he caused you...was something that should've been unforgivable." thought Kagura looking intently at her.

"oh my..how lucky, both rivals standing in front of me...ill be sure take care of you so well that Natsu-kun won't even glance at you let alone talk to you~!" said Minerva smirking while Erza merely got pissed while Kagura glared at Minerva with sudden hate.

"what did you say..?" asked Erza glaring at her.

"you heard me, after all a Fairy bitch is the last thing he wants to see after what happened" smirked Minerva as that was the last straw for Erza before she rushed at her with the intent to kill.

But Erza merely phased right through Minerva as Erza became astonished

"w-wha? But only Natsu-!"

"hai hai only Natsu-kun can do that technique..But come on, do you really think he wouldn't teach his FIANCÉ a trick or two?" announced Minerva emphasizing the word 'Fiancé' shocking both Kagura and Erza as they took a split second to comprehend what they had just clearly heard.

"F...F-Fiancé..?" asked Erza in shock not believing 'her' Natsu, if not before then now...had literally been taken away from her.

"Natsu-kun has a Fiancé?..b-but..all those kind things..i actually thought he liked me.." thought Kagura saddened and feeling betrayed.

"oho you didn't know? Haha! How amusing, wait...don't tell me you actually thought you stood a chance?.. Hehe~ don't you know? He still hates your guts!" said Minerva laughing cruelly while Erza merely became upset at this but she regained her composure..

"that's not true i already told him!..he cant hate me anymore...She's just saying that to rile me up..! Yeah thats it." thought Erza in denial, but deep down in her heart she felt like she was being ripped apart.

"you talk to much." said Kagura with a scowl before engaging Minerva in combat who merely smirked in amusement as she disappeared reappearing behind Kagura before kicking her but she blocked it with her sword.

But in the end she was still send flying from the power of the kick as she crashed into a nearby pillar.

"what's wrong with me...why am i being so pathetic!?" thought Erza in anger at herself as she looked at the two fighting duo as Kagura had apparently crashed into a pillar.

"why don't you just give up Erza?..after all it will save you some pain, emotionally and physically." proposed Minerva

"never..! The first step to bring back Natsu...is by defeating you!" declared Erza fiercly getting in control of her emotions.

"hmph...if thats the case, how about a proposal then?" asked Minerva smirking.

"!?"

"if you beat me...then i'll leave Natsu..hell i'll leave Sabertooth and never even come back, of course that's never gonna happen as your gonna lose either way..but nonetheless, if i beat you then let alone talk with him, you wont even come near him..!" finished Minerva with a cocky smirk.

"i accept..!" agreed Erza wholeheartedly wanting to get any chance she could just to get Natsu...even if it meant beating the shit out of his fiancé who he probably likes just for her own selfish desires.

"its time i come clean and accept my own..feelings...i like Natsu...i can't just let them take him away from me!" thought Kagura clutching her heart as she heard those two talk about Natsu like he was their property or something.

"count me in too." said a certain swordswomen surprising them.

"Natsu-kun is rightfully mine, anyone who disagrees deserves to the see the end of my blade." declared Kagura fiercly as the ground shook with her Gravity magic going wild while she had a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"eh?" suprised Erza couldn't help but look at her in a shocked state after all she didn't expect a badass swordsman to just outrightly proclaim her love for someone in public.

"r-rightfully yours...?! Ugh i've had it with you delusional girls! **Yagdo Rigora!**" said Minerva angrily conjuring a statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body before it charged a powerful blast towards both Erza and Kagura.

With that Erza seeing the incoming blast requipped her Admantine Armour while Kagura got into a stance before she slashed the blast in two while Erza defended the blast with her shield

"A-Amazing folks..! This has not just become a battle to decide the best female mage in the tournament...but a battle to decide who Natsu-san is gonna end up with!" announced Chapati as everyone yelled "lucky bastard" or "oh god even here you mock me"

"i didn't expect this.." said Cana sweatdropping

"ahh young love~...wait no my strategy failed..!" said a previously awed but now a crying Mavis.

"someone console the first!" said Makarov panicked

"ahhh this is truly a Battle of...LOVE!" said Sherry blushing while everyone around her sweatdropped.

"and What is this!? Another three way battle?!" shocked Chapati as he looked on at the three guys ready to duke it out in the lacrima screen.

A few distance away.

"hmph..even Natsu-dono, this will surely be a fight to remember." said Jura smirking while Natsu smirked too as for Laxus...well his eye twitched cursing his bad luck for running into Natsu again...and Jura at that.

"i see your doing well already Laxus.." said Natsu smiling innocently.

"Natsu..this wont go down like last time." said Laxus as his muscles bulged before he turned into his **Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode.**

"hmph whatever you say.." said Natsu as his eyes dangerously morphed into Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before they got into a stance while Natsu observed their movements calmly.

"t-this...t-this is just amazing folks! The best male and female wizards are all fighting in a three way Battle Royale!" announced Chapati as the crowd went wild.

"shall we get started Natsu-dono and Laxus..Makarov-dono's-" asked Jura but was interrupted.

"woah woah woah!" said Laxus stopping him.

"stop right there. At this very moment.. You're not some geezer with a pretentious title...and im not anyone's grandson."

"were all just three Galdiators." finished Laxus with a scowl.

"your eyes..speak volumes." said Jura wisely.

"what..?" confused Natsu and Laxus could not help but wonder what kind of logic he had just spoken.

"any time your ready Laxus." said Jura getting in a stance.

"i don't need to be asked twice! **Lightining Dragon's Roar!" **with that a huge lightining roar went towards Jura

"**Iron Rock Wall" **said Jura calmly as several iron walls appeared before him protecting him from the lightning Roar

"oi oi did you forget about me?" said Natsu as Jura looked behind to see Natsu hovering over him with Susano's ribs protecting him as Susano's hand punched Jura who merely created a Rock like Shield to protect himself but alas Susano broke through it as Jura was sent a few yards back crashing into a small house.

"**Lightining Dragon's Breakdown First!" **heard Natsu as he looked above seeing Laxus punching the air before a lightining wave erupted from his fist going at insane speeds towards Natsu.

"nice try to catch me of guard but it can't work im afraid" said Natsu smirking as he tried to move before suddenly he was binded by iron pillars looking back he saw Jura with his two fingers raised towards him tightening his binding.

"shit..!" cursed Natsu before Laxus's Wave made contact with him creating a tremendously huge electric like explosion that electrocuted everything in the area destroying all the buildings and creating shockwaves.

A few distance away.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Juvia out in pain falling down.

"this is our chance!" said Chelia smirking as she was gonna rush at her but was stopped by Lyon who's face showed concern towards Juvia

"Lyon!?" cried Chelia annoyed as he merely ignored her

"Juvia!" yelled Lyon with concern

"Juvia! Whats wrong!?" asked Gray grabbing Juvia in his arms as she blushed.

"Juvia feels...shocked." said Juvia feeling well...shocked from the lightining explosion.

"that Laxus..!" said Gray pissed already knowing it was him.

Back with Natsu and the Two.

"t-this is insane people! Jura and Laxus had breifly teamed up just to take out Natsu-san from the game! The one everyone is afraid of facing!" announced Chapati shocked.

"hmph now that Natsu-dono is gone, a huge weight has been lifted off of alot of mages at facing him" said Jura smirking proudly.

"i didn't need your help to defeat him." said Laxus arrogant as ever before charging his attack.

**"Lightning Dragon's Fist!" **yelled Laxus before charging towards Jura who looked calm before he caught Laxus's fist in his palm easily slightly electrocuting him before Jura regained his composure.

Shocked Laxus was left speechless before he felt Jura's fist connect with his face before he was sent flying away towards the debris breaking through it like a ragdoll before finally connecting with the ground which he went grinding on injuring him greatly.

"tch.." said Laxus annoyed as he got up wiping the blood of his mouth looking at Jura who was a few distance away but he could see him clearly due to everything being previously destroyed by Laxus.

"hm, i expected more from a...'Gladiator'." said Jura calmly mocking him.

Of course that pissed of Laxus as he send a "**Lightining Dragon's Roar!" **at Jura who merely protected himself with another iron wall.

"you are merely repeating the same outcom-" Jura was suddenly shocked as his iron wall suddenly cracked before destroying completely as the Roar connected with him exploding on impact.

As the explosion destroyed everything creating havoc around the ground before it finally died..

As the smoke cleared away there was one lone mage standing with a smirk on his face shocking Laxus greatly.

"splendid...its been years since my blood has boiled with such fervor.." said Jura standing in the same place shocking Laxus as Jura was barely injured.

"i guess the rumors were true...you are a friggin monster..." commented Laxus looking at him.

"in times like these i wonder what you would've said Natsu?" muttered Laxus doubting his victory. Before like someone answering his question a sudden shout echoed throughout the area.

"Im all Fired up!" answered a certain voice getting out of the rubble as Lightining crackled with him along with Black flames circling around him.

"Natsu..!" said Laxus shocked along with Jura

"did you really think..for one second..that you could seriously..hypothetically incredulously defeat...ME!?" said Natsu pissed as his flames raged burning the debris around him.

"hmph. I guess not well then..Come! Let us exchange blows until one of us stands!" challenged Jura as he looked at both Dragon Slayers his blood boiling with sheer excitement.

"Im all fired up." said Laxus saying Natsu's line as his lightning raged.

"ahhh just when i was happy about something going right!" said Makarov crying anime tears at Natsu's return.

"well..we were stupid too believe he was defeated in the first place after his battle with the two Dragons Slayer.." said Mavis indicating at the previous tag battle between the Dragon slayers.

"tch."

Meanwhile..

"my war god magic allows me to manipulate anything within my field of vision!" said Minerva proudly looking at the explosion she caused with her magic.

"it's only fitting for a queen like myself to possess fearless magic...**Territorial Magic.****" **explained Minerva before suddenly Erza came out of the smoke with two blades in her hands.

"i've seen right through it!" yelled Erza slashing her multiple times

"wha?- Gah! ugh! Argh!" cried Minerva as all the slashes hit her dead on cutting her severly.

Pissed Minerva suddenly charged a **IH RALGAS **but was interrupted

"my Rage..is my guild's rage!" declared Erza before shining in bright light.

"**Second Origin Release!"**

"ehhh!? She had something like that too!?" yelled the guild surprised

**"Nakagami Armour!" **finished Erza a she wore a short revealing rob that was tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist with large pauldrons at each shoulders bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth and decorated greaves. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head that ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end, And she also had a large hailberd possessing a cicular hand guard at its center.

"futile..so futile.." said Minerva charging up her attack.

"**IH RAGDO!" **with that a blast went towards Erza who merely spinned slashing her Hailberd before the blast disappeared.

"Eh..?" shocked Minerva could do nothing but back away..

"for those i hold dear and making them your personal playthings..." said Erza walking towards her with pure fury.

"no..i cant...lose...Natsu!" thought Minerva tears forming in her eyes backing away trying to find any way to escape but couldn't.

"this is payback!" finished Erza rushing at her

"**Nakagami's Starlight!" **declared as Minerva was send back dismantled with pure swift brute force.

"Stay away from him..!" said Erza as she turned around with a scowl.

"i lost..?..but..Natsu...no...im too weak..he doesn't deserve someone as pathetic as me." thought Minerva as tears fell from her eyes while she belittled herself.

"the victor is Erza! She earns 1 point along with 2 points earned from Gray and Juvia's victory over Lyon and Shelia!"

"they're a powerhouse they're simply too strong! with this Fairy Tail has made top of the ranks with Sabertooth in 2nd!"

Meanwhile..

"too strong?..hmph let me even the score then." said Natsu smirking as he dodged Jura fist which sent shockwaves in the surrounding area.

"time to get serious..." declared Natsu as before his Rinnegan morphed shocking Jura and Laxus at the change of his eyes.

"lets..Dance!" commented Natsu as his Gunbai summoned before as he rushed at Jura at insane speeds before smashing his face on the Gunbai creating a huge shockwave which swept the whole area creating nothing but a clean battlefield as Jura was sent flying with a Boom!.

With that he turned around as Laxus's punch phased right through him.

"bad mistake" said Natsu smirking before grabbing Laxus warping him towards Jura before **"Blaze Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero!" **with that a huge Amaterasu flame shaped like Pin wheel was sent at insane speeds towards Jura and Laxus sending gusts of wind at its rush.

Before it collided with them creating a dome of black flames as an explosion occured with tiny Amaterasu blades in it cutting through everything.

As the explosion finally died down you could see remnants of Amaterasu flame blades as they flared everywhere cutting and burning everything.

"this..is...mildly..insane! The destruction is limitless with Natsu Dragneel!" announced Chapati shocked at the area that was turned into a plain ground without any debris or building except for Amaterasu flames still burning around the area.

"Aghh..." groaned Jura clearly worn out.

"t-this is just...impossible! Jura!" said Lamia Scale's master spinning around in shock.

"im rolling in my grave!" yelled the master spinning as Sherry tried to help her.

"even Laxus..." said Makarov grimly.

"that's right! There is still Natsu Dragneel! The powerhouse of Sabertooth! No the Ace!" said a random guy in the crowd as everyone reverted back to cheering for Sabertooth.

"seems you took all the fun Natsu-san.." said a worn out Sting that walked towards Natsu slowly.

"Sting?..what happened i thought you weren't gonna fight until the end?" asked Natsu confused.

"i couldn't just ignore Rogue getting his ass handed to him by that take-over Fairy mage." replied Sting wincing as he fell back to the ground.

"what happened?"

"we lost...but i dont think she can still fight though, she got pretty worn out." said Sting sighing

"tch...i see..i guess its up to me..like i said in the first place." said Natsu smirking remembering when he said everything better not fall on him...which it did.

"heh.." said laughed Sting not being able to speak.

"Natsu-dono...your strength is unfathomable.." praised Jura finally getting up wincing.

"you can still move eh?"

"it's not over yet.." replied Jura preparing his attack

**"Rock Mountain!" **said Jura as rocks started forming around him before taking a shape of a human clad in an easter looking armour.

"this looks rather familiar..hmm well..lets fight fire with fire..or earth...nevermind..**Susano!" **said as a ghastly purple figure surrounded him protectively as two Amaterasu swords erupted from both of Susano's hand while Natsu smirked in anticipation.

"lets begin shall we?" said Natsu seeing the incoming Rock giant towards him before he dodged the punch swiftly.

"this will be over quickly." finished Natsu before slashing the giant several times in blinding speed before he stopped as his susano disappeared.

And right when that happened suddenly the giant erupted in black flames before exploding literally burning all the remnants of it while Jura who was unharmed from this due to the rock giant protecting him but he was still too worn out in doing a badass backflip and recovering as he merely fell on the ground with a thud.

"nngh.." groaned Jura getting up barely able to stand.

"tch..this is getting annoying.." said Natsu with a scowl.

"this is it...everything in one attack..." said Jura preparing his last attack as Natsu looked on amused.

**"Rumbling...Mt...Fuji!" **yelled Jura before an immense magic power struck through the ground beneath Natsu consuming him it as it went several meters above the sky wreaking havoc on anything it could find.

But as the magic power died down there was no one to be seen as the whole area was nothing but a big pit in the ground.

"did...i do-" Jura was interrupted as he was grabbed by the shoulder from a certain someone before Jura was wrapped away.

**"Blaze Release...Great Fire Destruction!" **with that a massive stream of black flames was suddenly send into a random direction before Natsu used reverse Kamui as Jura wrapped in front of the flames wide eyed as he was consumed before the fire exploded in a drastic scale.

With that the smoke cleared showing an unconsicous Jura who was not gonna be moving anytime soon.

"it was fun while it lasted.." said Natsu with a bloodthirsty grin as blood dripped from his face all his clothes tattered his top completely destroyed with a lot of injuries as he looked upon the downed bodies of Laxus and Jura.

"A-Amazing folks! The winner is Natsu Dragneel! Not even the might of the Wizard Saint could stand between him! Could this be it for Fairy Tail? Or will Sabertooth's Natsu finally fall due to his injuries?"

"this is so intense people! There both on equal ground now!" said Chapati as the crowd looked on intently as all the members of Fairy Tail came towards Natsu..

"about time you guys showed up.." said Natsu clutching one of his eyes in pain as blood dripped down from his eyes.

"Natsu.." said Erza barely holding herself with a stick while Natsu looked on amused.

"just come on already flame brain..." said Gray helping Juvia stand as he too himself was worn out.

"we'll take you on Natsu-san.." said Juvia with determination.

"*pant* *pant*...how amusing..uhh...Fairy Tail side by side..acting tough." said Natsu panting.

"Natsu please stop it already...your hurt enough as it is.." worried Mira wincing at her injuries before she kneeled down reverting into her normal form too weak to maintain her demon form.

"either way...that doesn't mean i cant fight." said Natsu before taking his hand of his eyes as Susano morphed but this time egulfed in Amaterasu flames as more blood poured out of Natsu's eye

"Natsu please stop this! Your just hurting yourself!" begged Erza looking at him

"not before i make you all suffer." said Natsu panting severly.

"one last move..." said Natsu smirking as they prepared for what was coming before Natsu's Susano morphed more hand as it pointed upwards while the other hands doing a strange seal.

With that they suddenly felt a huge shadow on them looking up they were shocked at what they saw no...terrified!

"i-is...that...a" trembled Chapati speechless

"w-what is that thing!?" yelled Jet and Droy shocked,

"i-its a...Me-" trembled Mavis shocked to the core..

"A METEOR!" yelled the crowd shocked some full of fear while some astonished.

"w-what is he!?"

"t-thats inhuman...!"

"how can you survive this Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu smirking before he created some distance between them so he wouldn't be caught when the meteor impacts, while the Meteor loomed over them.

"its to big to dodge it..!" thats what she sai- i mean what Erza said in shock (im sorry couldn't resist.)

"we need to stop it before hand come on everyone!" said Mira as they all tried to stop it with their bare hands all of them working together as the meteor slowed down a bit widening Natsu's eyes..

"eh?...you guys are pretty good to actually even slow it down.." said Natsu eyebrow raised as he smirked at the struggling Fairy Tail mages.

"but..can you stop...another one?" asked Natsu smirking as their eyes widened thier knees collapsing from the sheer terror that was Natsu.

**"Tengai Shinsei!" **with that the second meteor crashed with the first one before it completely crushed the meteor while the second meteor came downwards too creating even more havoc..

"EVERYONE!" shouted Fairy Tail worried as their team was crushed underneath the Meteor.

"this can't be..." said Cana shocked

"they can't be.." feared Lisanna on the verge of tears.

"I-Its...Over! Natsu Dragneel has taken them by a meteorite! Not one but two!" announced Chapati as everyone were silent before they cheered.

"A-Amazing..his power could rival even the four heavenly kings of Ishgal.." said a random guy

"h-he can't be human..!"

"to call upon a meteor...h-hes like..a...a...a God!"

With that the smoke cleared showing the now ruined land that was filled with rocks and debris with a rather large crater.

Looking at it Natsu sighed as he sat down sensing familiar figures behind him.

"tch..in the end i couldn't do it.." said Natsu sighing annoyed at himself.

"i believed in you Natsu..i knew you wouldn't do it" said a certain voice of a red head smiling softly from behind Natsu with four figures all of them lying down unable to move a single muscle.

"even though what happened..deep down in your heart, you still love Fairy Tail..Natsu..." said Mira smiling sweetly wincing at her injuries as she laid down along with Erza.

"this doesn't mean anything." replied Natsu scowling as his eyes turned back to normal.

"i-it seems Fairy Tail has somehow managed to escaped!" declared Chapati.

"but h-how?" asked Levy surprised before thinking on Natsu's teleporting techniques..

"of course!..heh...seems Natsu-san doesn't hate us that much after all.." said Levy with a smile as tears formed in her eyes.

"well seeing as they can't Fight either way...this means.."

"SABERTOOTH WINS THE GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT!" announced Chapati loudly as the whole crowd cheered loudly while fireworks went off lighting up the whole city.

"i knew..you would do it..Natsu..." muttered Minerva as she sobbed slowly knowing she can never see Natsu again

"a King deserves a strong Queen..."

"i must get stronger..!" finished Minerva declaring her new goal determined to accomplish it.

"my calculations were all wrong!" cried Mavis crying as everyone sighed at their loss.

"uhh...i can't believe we lost.." sighed some Fairy Tail mages.

"we can't always win..after all those years of winning, it was expected." said Makarov calmly before smiling.

"that Natsu..he's come a long way, to defeat Fairy Tail's best team all by himself." thought Makarov annoyed but inside he was proud at his former mage but couldn't help but feel regret.

"what happened that day..?" thought Makarov desperately as he couldn't remember the events that took place in Tenrou Island no matter how hard he tired.

"SABERTOOTH!"

"SABERTOOTH!

"SABERTOOTH!" cheered the crowd several times at their victory loudly.

"these loud roars confirm Sabertooth has now made the top as the mightiest guild!" declared Chapati loudly cheering for them too

"all because of one man.." said Beth helping Kagura get up.

"not just a man...he was Natsu...Natsu Dragneel." said Kagura softly proud of her love interest while wincing at her injuries.

"ahhh~ Natsu-sama, so cute and strong! I think im in love~㈏1" said Milliana lovestruck as she dreamed about herself with Natsu while Kagura simply looked at her annoyed.

"eh..even Milliana?" said Araña surprised before smirking at Kagura enjoying her annoyed look towards Milliana who was still dreaming dreamily.

"Yay! We won!" cheered Frosch looking at the fireworks..

"yeah" smiled Rogue softly.

"Natsu-san is amazing..!"

"heh...that's true" replied Rogue smiling cheerfully.

"well its finally over.." sighed Natsu looking at the fireworks sitting down.

"even after losing...i feel completely invigorated" said Erza smiling before she finally got the strength to get up as she walked towards Natsu slowly sitting alongside him.

"really?..i thought you would be seething." replied Natsu sighing looking at Erza their faces inches away.

"i guess..in the end i wanted you too win" said Erza softly leaning in towards Natsu closing the gap slowly.

"did you..now?" with that the gap closed as Erza's lips touched Natsu slowly before she bit his lip...hard.

"ow.." groaned Natsu

"that was for leaving me and giving me that attitude!" said Erza back to her normal self.

"well...jeez..sorry." apologized Natsu rather uncomfortably as Erza grabbed the back of his before smashing her lips on his making out passionately.

But like it was fate a certain swordswomen saw their intimate scene as she raged

"Erza...!" thought Kagura with fury as she looked on helplessly at thier kiss.

* * *

**Yes..have to end it here bros..hope you enjoyed! This chapter was actually longer but my Ipad crashed before i could save what i wrote..and yeah..i had to reload where i last saved it so yeah..i lost about more then a thousand words.**

**And Yeah yeah Natsu and Erza seemed rushed but its harem dont blame me -.- and after Erza told him how some of them were unable to do anything due to thier injury he took time before he finally forgave them..deep down that is as he thought he hated everyone from Fairy Tail. But in the end he didn't Thats why he didn't push Erza away when she ya know..Made out with him..**

**And also even Gods can die!...well mythology gods...anyway Rumbling is pretty hardcore and Jura put all his magic in it thats why Natsu was injured severly, but even then he survived because well..hes badass, and that scene was inspired a bit when Tobi fought Konan and when she did that thousand paper bombs jutsu. **

**I was listening to 'When i met you in the summer by Calvin Harris' and it fit perfectly with the last scene! :3 **

**Anyway see ya next time! Brofist! ㈇4**


	6. Chapter 6

**how's it going Bruhhhs!? Yours Truly SmokyWeeDz is back! with another chapter of...VENGEANCE! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad considering how wrong both of them are going...someone needs to take charge and fix that shit right?**

**Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then this shit is not for you.**

* * *

**Chapter Six, Dragons Rioting!**

* * *

"who the hell are you..?" asked almost everyone in the central square of Crocus looking at the man that mysteriously appeared when they all agreed to fight the dragons together due to the King asking/begging them.

"Natsu-san..." said the mysterious man smirking as he looked at Natsu intently.

"how do you know my name?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised.

"doesn't everyone know it by now..?" asked the man smirking as Natsu shrugged looking at all the mages as they nodded before he sighed

"i see...but who are you?" asked Natsu narrowing his eyes at him already knowing it was Rogue but just for confirmation he asked anyway...but suddenly Rogue disappeared reappearing in front of Natsu who looked at him calmly.

"you'll have to find that out!" yelled Rogue kicking him but Natsu barely dodged as Kagura suddenly held her sword at Rogue's neck while Erza had it on his back along with Laxus and lot who surrounded him.

"tch..get out of my way weaklings my fight is with him!" yelled Rogue as suddenly they were all send flying back from his magical pressure.

"everyone!" yelled Makarov who had managed to endure it while protecting the king

"Lets go somewhere else where nobody can interupt the fight shall we?.." said Rogue before grabbing him by the shoulder as he disappeared while everyone looked on helplessly as they got into their senses getting up.

"Natsu!" shouted Erza shocked before wincing at her back which had cracked when she collided with the building

"where did he take him..?" asked Kagura pissed that she was beaten easily along with everyone else.

"Natsu can take care of himself..for now we need to see about the Dragons that will shower upon us." said Makarov sighing.

"but...he beat all of us..." reasoned Milliana but Kagura signaled her to keep quiet.

"he did..but Natsu is not someone who will be beaten easily...even if he's injured." said Mira reasuring her

"that's Natsu..? Hm my daughter chose a perfect one" thought Toma smirking at the prospect of getting her daughter married to the one who basically stormed through the grand magic games on his own.

Meanwhile

Inside the King's castle on a random hall two mages faced each other one smirking while other annoyed.

"why do i care about that!?" said Natsu annoyed

"you do understand now Natsu-san?...if Lucy is killed then no one else will die! The dragons will stop!" explained the Rogue mischievously

_"hmmm..but i wanna fight the Dragons..but everyone else..but Dragons! But Everyone! but Dragons!...But everyone!..._okay i choose to go with the Dragons!" answered Natsu ending his inner conflict.

"what? But.." said Rogue surprised

"i'll just take care of them...but for now ill take care of you..speaking of that..you seem rather familiar.. " said Natsu narowing his eyes at him.

"im sure you have noticed by now..But..either way ill tell you." said the mysterious guy as his shadow power erupted

"Rogue.." muttered Natsu as his Rinnegan flared.

"oho?..Rinnegan already..it seem you know im not to be underistimated.." smirked Rogue before his power flared even more "**White Shadow Dragon Mode" **that said Rogue was suddenly surrounded by white and black auras as his one side was shadowy and other white

"thats..!"

"oh yes..i took it after i killed Sting..but that won't happen for quite some time in this timeline.." said Rogue rushing at Natsu in insane speeds phasing right through him smirking as he anticipated this before suddenly white and black string like lights surrounded Natsu from everywhere..

"**White Shadow Dragon's Coarse Skin!" **finished Rogue as all the string like lights went through Natsu injuring him even more greatly but he wasn't Natsu for nothing as he endured them all still standing.

"also expected." said Rogue smirking all knowing.

"thats it! I've had enough of this! I keep taking hits!.." yelled Natsu pissed beyond belief as Rogue raised his eyebrow preparing himself thinking he finally hit the nerve.

"**Limbo: Border Jail!" **announced Natsu as Rogue was confused never having heard of this technique, before he was pushed back so forcefully his skin almost ripped itself apart as he went crashing till the end of the hall before he broke the wall at the end still going.

"what the!? When will this end!? ARGH!" yelled Rogue as he broke another wall before finally stopping on top of a building as he looked back paling.

Seeing a pointy rod at the tower he stood on..

"one more second and i'd be dead...but i thought i already surpassed him..!" thought Rogue pissed

"no matter..the Dragons will surely kill him.." said Rogue seeing Dragons erupting out of the eclipse as he smirked evilly.

Back with Natsu

"shit..i got too outta control.." said Natsu sighing as he stood at the same place but in front of him it was rather different...half of the castle's hall was gone and there was nothing but the City's view and Dragons flying.

"you think!?" said a certain time mage from behind him as she looked at the destruction in shock.

"you're...hmm.." said Natsu confused trying very hard to remember.

"Ultear!" said Meredy running up behind her.

"yeah your Ultear!" said Natsu feeling proud of remembering her name.

"why the hell are you here? Go defeat the Dragons ill take care of future Rogue."

"but your a Dragon Slayer! Aren't you supposed to fight them?" said Ultear confused.

"hey i can't take care of everything..." said Natsu as he sensed Rogue looking a him on top of a Dragon.

"jeez fine ill do it just don't get yourself killed." said Natsu sighing

"killed?..like how?"

"like now.." said Natsu before he rushed at both Ultear and Meredy grabbing them before wrapping in time as the whole hall was consumed with a Dragon Roar vaporizing what was left of the hall as the King Castle looked like a huge hole in at top where the hall once was.

"what the hell was that..." said Meredy dizzy at the transportation

"ugh.." groaned Ultear as Natsu dropped both of them.

"ow! What the hell!" said Ultear angrily rubbing her head before seeing a Dragon right in front of them and on top of it was Rogue...and the Dragon he stood on seemed to drop one egg before stopping.

"seems you have company.." said Rogue smirking looking at Ultear and Meredy

"Motherglare.." ordered Rogue before his Dragon Motherglare charged a Dragon Roar.

"shit..run." said Natsu that said they ran out of the way before looking back seeing Natsu unmoving as the Roar charged in front of him.

"Natsu!" yelled Ultear shocked as the Roar was fired at him.

"Ultear lets go!" said Meredy grabbing her as she ran before a giant explosion occured on top of the castle.

"what the hell!?" said Sting as he fought two Dragons along with Rogue before seeing an explosion on top the castle that effected the whole Crocus with a huge shockwave..

"woah!" surprised Milliana almost fell at the intense shockwave that send alot of debris everywhere before she saw an explosion on top of the castle..

"was that.." said Mira surprised looking on top of the castle

"Natsu..." thought Kagura sensing his magic along with the mysterious man they saw earlier as she faced a Dragon too along with everyone.

"hmph not even he could survive that.." said Rogue turning around as he was about to fly before widening his eyes at the magic he felt behind him

"che..thats all?" said a certain voice behind him.

Turning around he saw Natsu with a large circular barrier that erupted from the Gunbai in his hand.

"thats..impossible..a Dragon Roar of that scale can kill any mortal.." said Rogue narrowing his eyes while a bit surprised.

"i guess im not mortal then aha." answered Natsu dispelling his barrier as his Gunbai disappeared before looking at Motherglare with his own glare.

"time to have fun!" "**Lightning Fire Dragon Mode" **said Natsu before his magical power erupted sending shockwaves as Rogue backed up a bit subconsciously covering his eyes at the wind that raged.

With that the wind died as he saw Natsu in all his glory, his Rinnegan glaring at him while fire raged around him as lightning crackled breifly turning into a Dragon as it spinned around him before turning back to sparkling lightning.

"hmph..never thought i'd see you ever get serious.." said Rogue smirking before he spitted blood suddenly seeing Natsu punch him.

"w-wha..?" shocked Rogue looked at Natsu that was standing calmly while he was punched in the stomach by another one, as the standing Natsu suddenly faded away.

"afterimage!?" shocked Rogue before he was send flying at the punch dropping off of Motherglare.

"ill take care of you too" said Natsu as he suddenly stopped showing it was an afterimage before **"Lightining Fire Dragon's Roar!" **roared Natsu from above sending a roar at Motherglare as his afterimage disappeared while Motherglare roared in pain as it fell unable to fly.

"no way.." muttered Rogue in disbelief seeing Motherglare drop like an earthquake! as he winced at his injuries grabbing his ribs in pain before his eyes widened seeing Natsu stop in mid air..meaning only one thing.

"another Afterimag-" he didn't get to finish as a fist was implanted on his face as Natsu dragged him till the end of the roof with his fist still on Rogue's face before dragging him downwards before he planted Rogue's face on the ground painfully.

"ARGH!" yelled Rogue as Natsu retracted his fist slowly while Rogue looked to be in agony.

"enjoying yourself?" asked Natsu smirking seeing Rogue grab his face in pain.

"B-Bastard.." muttered Rogue still feeling agonizing pain

"even if you beat me...the Dragons will only let loose even more..the control i have over them will be gone." said Rogue finally able to get up holding his broken nose.

"i'll have to beat them too them." said Natsu before Rogue scowled disappearing.

"such ignorance!" **"White**** Shadow Dragon's Fist!" **said Rogue angrily before he punched Natsu but Natsu faded away on contact.

"again..!?" thought Rogue frustrated at Natsu's speed that left afterimages before his foot was grabbed in mid air as he was pulled back before he was sent to the air.

**"Lightning Fire Dragon's Dispatch!" **declared Natsu as he pointed both his palms towards the flying Rogue who stopped as he fell down helplessly before suddenly lightning infused with flames erupted out of Natsu's palms going towards Rogue as both lightning flames fused together forming a Lightning flamed Dragon that roared going at Rogue.

Who looked on helplessly terrified ordering Motherglare to protect him but Motherglare couldn't reach in time as he was consumed in the Dragon as an explosion occured sending the incoming Motherglare back as it crashed into a building flapping its Dragon wings before regaining flight.

"time to take down the Dragons i guess.." sighed Natsu looking at the fallen Rogue who was not moving anytime soon before moving his gaze towards Motherglare who well..glared at him with its Motherglare

"heh...im all fired up." said Natsu calmly his lightning and flames raging furiously as Motherglare accepted his challenge flying at him while Natsu took of towards Motherglare leaving an afterimage behind.

With that Natsu's punch made contact with Motherglare's head as a sonic boom like sound filled the area before the buidling and all the debris was crushed under the shockwave.

Meanwhile..

"i can't believe myself..." said a certain time mage shakily

"i was about to take an innocent person's life.." trembled Ultear looking at Rogue who was fighting along with Sting before she backed away trembling.

"even after all these years...i haven't changed, im still a heartless witch who wouldn't think twice about killing someone.." muttered Ultear sadly dropping to her knees.

"i don't deserve to live.."

*Flashback*

_"that's quite the collection of books you have gathered.." said Hades looking at Ultear reading intently._

_"master Hades i didn't realize you were here!" replied Ultear suddenly on her knees in respect._

_"not a problem"_

_"you once told me about a magic that can regain lost happines." said Ultear happily._

_"indeed i did..its called the Arc of Time..." replied Hades looking at her._

_"i've finally got a lead on it, using a combination of the contents of the book and the ancient mildean language.." explained Ultear holding the book._

_"**Last Ages" **answered Hades guessing what magic was it._

_"that magic must never be used." stated Hades firmly confusing Ultear._

_"but why!? It is the magic i've been searching for all this time! With it we can rewind time! For that reason alone...im willing to do just about anything.." said Ultear sadly.._

_"**Last Ages **comes a great cost for the user...in return for rendering time..it takes away the user's time." explaiend Hades grimly._

_"time?"_

_"in other words..your life." _

_"whilst the time of everything else can be rewound...the user will lose their time." _

_"is that really the world you wish for?" finished Hades as Ultear looked down in understanding what he meant._

_"no...not at all.." said Ultear sadly._

*Flashback end*

"but now...i do.." said Ultear sadly.

"if my life is what it takes to return this world to its original form...then so be it!" said Ultear preparing a spell.

**"Arc of Time : Las-" **she was suddenly interupted by a huge Dragon crashing behind her.

"what the hell!?" thought Ultear surprised looking at the groaning Dragon before another figure came in crashing on Motherglare as a shockwave occured breaking the building form the sheer impact.

"and stay there!" yelled a certain someone as he jumped out of the Dragon sighing before looking at Ultear who was rather..shocked.

"N-Natsu..?"

"Ultear?..see i defeated the Dragon! Told ya" said Natsu smirking.

"how can he...how did he.." thought Ultear unable to comprehend the situation before her..i mean its not everyday you see someone literally make the dragon eat the dirt..or eat the debris since there hu- i'll stop right here..

"yo y'alright?" asked Natsu waving his hand in front of her as she snapped out of her shock.

"y-you just..defeated a Dragon.."

"well..im a Dragon Slayer..so yeah...what..do you think i am that weak or something..?" asked Natsu eye twitching..

"no no no!.." replied Ultear nervously before she remembered what was she gonna do.

"but..i have to do it..if i do..everyone will be saved." thought Ultear before looking at Natsu.

"Natsu...what would you do if you had the power to restore everything back?..but at the cost of your life..would you do it?" asked Ultear in need of some reassurance and comfort.

"eh? Where's this coming from?" asked Natsu confused.

"just answer me."

"well...hell no i love myself to much for that! i'd rather die then kill myself!...hahahaha...wait..what." replied Natsu eyebrow raised at his own answer while Ultear looked at him calmly..before smiling softly.

"well i have that power..and im gonna use it to save everyone." said Ultear calmly preparing her spell once again.

"okay see ya." said Natsu leaving as Ultear almost fell out of shock stopping her spell for the second time.

"w-what..aren't you gonna convince me to stop!?" asked Ultear shocked at his behavior.

"well..i would but you would be like "no its for that and that blah blah i have sinned too much and deserve to die blah blah" so i won't bother.." replied Natsu looking at Rogue and Sting fighting the two dragons.

"i guess you're right..there is no point in helping trash like me." said Ultear sighing sadly as she prepared her spell again building her magical power.

Surprised Natsu thought she was just kidding..but sadly not everyone is like him.

"oi..baka are you really gonna do it?" asked Natsu surprised seeing Ultear erupted in a huge flash of light.

"stop!" said Natsu as he saw Ultear chanting while her magical power rised while tears fell from her eyes..before finally **"Last Ages" **but suddenly Natsu grabbed her before her eyes widened in surprise with that they both roared in pain.

As suddenly a blinding flash filled the whole area before everyone who had previously died like Gray and Macao, now were alive before they had their premonitions of their deaths which they escaped in shock at that they had seen.

And like that everyone saw one minute into the future but sadly they would remember it as nothing but a dream that would fade away in time.

With that the flash that filled the area vanished as it showed two mages fallen on top of each other one unmoving while other moaning.

"N-Natsu..don't touch there.." moaned Ultear as Natsu seemed to be passed out on her crotch.

"N-Natsu...? Get up.." moaned Ultear pulling Natsu up as her face showed nothing but redness all over it..

Before looking at Natsu who seemed to be not moving.

"w-wha..?" touching him she saw he wasn't moving at all not even an inch which could only mean..

"..N-Natsu..dont..do this." said Ultear tears forming in her eyes seeing Natsu who had his eyes closed.

"you can't die!" yelled Ultear putting him on the ground putting her ear on his chest hearing his heart which wasn't beating before she performed CPR.

"get up...please!" said Ultear implanting her lips on him again breathing into him before finally he gasped as he breathed in and out several times..

"NATSU!" yelled Ultear hugging the life out of him.

"Ultear?" said Natus surprised by her sudden hug as he wrapped his arms around her too.

"you scared me..i thought you died all because of me.." said Ultear tears falling out of her eyes.

"its alright, im right here.." said Natsu calming her while she clutched him possessively and tightly.

"but..im supposed to be dead..." said Ultear as she came to her senses.

"yeah...Last Ages the magic that reverses time..i know all about that but..that doesn't effect me since my aging process was tampered with by a certain someone..." said Natsu smiling remembering Kaguya..

"so what does that mean?" Asked Ultear confused still hugging him as if he'll go away if she lets go.

"i don't age fast the amount of time it took away from me was probably like 50% but i lost that now..so basically i guess im probably gonna age the same time as you guys now.." said Natsu sighing as half of his life was taken away from him.

"im sorry Natsu..all because of-"

"stop..atleast we saved alot of people." comforted Natsu smiling.

"but it was only one minute! No one was saved i wasted half of your life just because of my stupidity! Atleast i deserved it..but you didnt.." said Ultear with regret.

"Well..you might think that..but we saved alot of people" smirked Natsu knowing alot of people had died in that one minute and she saved alot of them.

"i see...but..w-why do would you wanna save someone like me? Didn't you say you weren't gonna bother helping me..?" asked Ultear not letting him go as she wrapped her arms again possessively.

"well i thought you weren't that serious and was just thinking of your options..and i didn't like seeing you cry." said Natsu feeling a sense of Deja Vu

"that's it..?" asked Ultear shocked.

"that and seeing such a pretty lady sacrifice herself just to delay the inevitable didn't sit right with me.." added Natsu as she blushed.

"what happened to Natsu..He's changed..alot" thought Ultear blushing before finally they stopped hugging as Ultear wiped her tears away..

"so why did you do it?" asked Natsu suddenly confusing her as she looked at him question.

"why did you join a dark guild and commit all those crimes?" finished Natsu as Ultear turned away from him in biting her lip in regret as all her past crimes flashed in her mind

"i guess i wanted a new start so badly...i didn't care about who i killed or what grief i caused." replied Ultear sadly.

"and just to atone that you were gonna sacrifice yourself and save everyone?"

"yes..even though i would never be forgiven.."

"by who?" asked Natsu curiously.

"by myself." answered Ultear solemnly.

"well if it makes you feel better...i forgive you for everything you did.." said Natsu smiling at her as she blushed.

"thank you..Natsu." thanked Ultear looking at him in a new light..

"but..i don't deserve your kindness..i have no more purpose in this world anymore..no matter how many people i help...my sins will not just vanish." said Ultear with remorse.

"you want purpose?" asked Natsu looking at her grimly confusing her what he was gonna do.

"ill give you a purpose!" declared Natsu smashing his lips on Ultear's as she was wide eyed unable to comprehend the situation that was happening..

But soon enough she melted into his kiss before she started using her tongue starting a passionate tongue war as their tongue battle continued.

But sadly all things must come to an end as they both separated gasping for air thier saliva dripping from each other's tongues as Natsu rested his forehead on hers looking at each other intently.

"there's your purpose..now you have me, live for me!" declared Natsu shocking her yet again as she teared up before wiping them away smiling

"you're being too selfish Natsu.." said Ultear wiping her tears away still smiling.

"i don't care, i like you and there's know way im letting you go." replied Natsu fiercly.

Surprised Ultear looked intently into his eyes before smiling softly "my purpose..is Natsu?...yeah..i like that...i'll live only..for him." thought Ultear before she implanted her lips on our hero starting another passionate make out scenario.

Sadly they were interupted by a certain Dragon which suddenly roared in pain.

"oh shit i totally forgot about the dragons." said Natsu looking at Motherglare who got on its feet roaring loudly as all the debris was cleared while Ultear looked on in shocked.

**"it's been a long time since a mere mortal could hurt me that much.." **grinned Motherglare looking intently at Natsu

"My spell recovered the Dragons too!?" said Ultear shocked while Natsu was wide eyed..at something else that is.

"eh? You can talk.." said Natsu surprised before sensing someone behind them as he suddenly grabbed Ultear and took off as Sting and Rogue came running with two Dragons hot on their tail.

"what the hell!? Another one!?" yelled Rogue looking at Motherglare as he stopped running along with Sting.

"man we're Dragon magnets or something.." said Stings rubbing his forehead in annoyance looking back and forth as they were surrounded.

"ill take care of those three" said a certain voice.

"Natsu-san!" exclaimed both Sting and Rogue.

"what do you mean all three of them!? Are you crazy!?" asked Ultear in shock.

"ma~ ma~ i haven't let loose in a while..it'll be fun meanwhile why don't you guys help the other Dragon slayers..like Laxus and Wendy who i can sense are getting their ass handed to em by the Dragons.." said Natsu towards Sting and Rogue while they seemed unsure.

"oh wait there's Cobra too..isn't that great! Haha" said Natsu grinning childishly.

"...fine...lets go Sting! we'll only get in the way!" said Rogue as Sting hesitantly nodded before running off behind Natsu and Ultear.

"as for you Ulty-chan~ you might wanna get out of here..it won't be pretty after all" said Natsu smiling innocently.

"but Nat-" protested a blushing Ultear but Natsu shushed her with his finger on her lips.

"i can't wait for our next meeting!" with that Natsu warped her towards Meredy who was with Gray, Juvia, Lyon and Chelia.

"now then shall we start?" said Natsu completely taking a 369 degree mood swing all the humor gone from his tone.

**"che! Do you hear that Scissor Runner? The brat thinks he can defeat us all by himself." **

**"yes i very much did..Levia." **

**"don't underistimate him..this 'brat' did this to me." **said Motherglare indicating towards its injuries shocking both the other Dragons.

**"Nani!? This brat did that?..heh well then now you got my interest." **said Levia smirking.

"lets...Dance!" said Natsu motioning them to come at him as Levia and Scissor Runner gained a tick mark at him before roaring furiously flying towards him.

"**Susano" **with that one word suddenly a huge samurai like figure covered him looking at the Dragons which were almost the same size as him but his Susano was bigger.

"what the hell is that!?" shouted a few guild mages looking at the huge purple samurai figure.

"that seems familiar.." said Erza looking at it along with Milliana and Jellal as they seemed to be near the samurai.

"that's Natsu's..!" thought Kagura shocked also near them

"Susano..." said Laxus looking at it from a far not remembering it to be this massive.

"it's alot bigger then before.." thats what Hisui said looking at it from near the eclipse gate.

Back with Natsu and the Dragons.

**"well..isn't that great this Gaki became a giant..or well...rather he's inside that giant" **said Levia as they both had stopped their rush seeing Natsu surrounded with purple aura..

**"this is new..he still has a few tricks huh.." **said Motherglare since Natsu's and his fight was basically just his Dragon Slayer techniques..

"I wonder if you can keep up now...Geckos." mocked Natsu pissing them off,

**"oh he didn't...!" **yelled Scissor Runner pissed before rushing at him at insane speeds along with the other two dragons.

"foolish." said Natsu before his Susano unsheathed its Katana before slashing it in front of the incoming Dragons who were caught by surprise at the power of the slash before they all roared in pain.

"that was nothing.." said Natsu smirking before the Samurai Susano slashed again but with its Katana imbued with Amaterasu which was also imbued with Dragon Slayer flames before a huge wave of Amaterasu was send towards the three Dragons who looked on too injured from the slash to move as they were consumed while half the area burned with Amaterasu flames.

"shit might've over done it.." said Natsu worrily looking at explosiosn around him cause of his Amaterasu that was infused with his Dragon Slayer flames..which were rather destructive.

**"DRAGON ROOOAR!" **suddenly the three Dragons roared combining thier Roars together forming a huge black and orange-ish wave as it went towards Natsu.

"**Kamui." **stated Natsu calmly as the wave warped away in an instant.

**"this Gaki..." **said Levia shocked and pissed at the same time along with the other Dragons.

**"He's starting to piss me off..!" **yelled Scissor Runner who was..well...pissed off like he said.

**"i told you not to underestimate him!" **growled Motherglare pissed.

"giving up?" asked Natsu smirking devilishly at the three Dragons who merely became pissed even more with the 'Gaki's' attitude since it's supposed to be the other way around..

With that they rushed at him again furiously intending to smash him with their large titanium heads.

But alas they couldn't as Natsu sighed at the 'annoyances' before Susano grabbed thier heads shocking them before "**SHINRA TENSEI!" **shouted Natsu as they were suddenly send flying while the area they were in was levelled to the ground..luckily it wasn't severe since they were all in mid-air..well technically since Natsu was inside of Susano's head.

As the Dragons were all sent flying scattered outside of the city, Natsu deactivated his Susano before warping towards a nearby rooftop.

"they'll be back.." said Natsu before seeing a large flamey Dragon fighting Makarov and others..

"tch..its my old master.." said Natsu annoyed wishing the Dragon would just kill Makarov who was doing his best.

"nope..don't start an inner conflict don't start it..!" said Natsu scolding himself but his thoughts had a mind of their own.

_"but its Erza..she will cry!...but Makarov will die!..but Erza will cry!..hey that rhymed! Wait no!...but Makarov needs to die...but its Erza! U can get_ laid!...Fine..you win Erza." sighed Natsu ending his inner conflict, looks like his mind has a mind of its own...wait what.

With that he warped towards the flamey Dragon who was about to fire a fire stream towards the mages and Makarov, before he consumed all the flames the Dragon was emitting...which was his whole body in the first place..

**"What the hell!?" **yelled the Dragon feeling his flames were being pulled before he looked at the pink haired mage that was apparently consuming his flames while he looked on in shock.

"i got this..go protect the others!" said Natsu annoyed at the thought of saving Makarov "i better get laid for this." thought Natsu thinking of Erza.

"Natsu...alright i'll leave this one to you my boy." said Makarov smirking as he disappeared.

"yo im Natsu! And im gonna eat you Fire Dragon-san!" said Natsu consuming his flames even more pissing the Dragon as it moved crashing into buildings trying to get him out of his back.

"**like hell you will! a mere human eating my flames!?" **yelled The Fire Dragon trying to get Natsu of his back who kept eating his flames..

Before the Dragon got a rather familiar feeling becoming shocked in disbelief.

**"this sensation...no its impossible..but it is.."**

**"just like the King of Fire Dragons..Igneel!" **finished the Dragon shocked before calmling down as he looked up on Natsu who was on top of his head.

suddenly he asked "**little one..what exactly is your connection with..Igneel?" **as Natsu became shocked at this.

"Igneel?..you know Igneel?" asked Natsu curious and surprised.

**"the fire Dragon king...is a dear friend..."**

"i see...Igneel's my Dad." replied Natsu grinning still munching on the flames feeling his energy rejuvenated surprising the Dragon.

But before they could talk some more they were surrounded by three Dragons who looked like they fought Millions of Acnologia's clones.

**"Atlas Flame what are you doing siding with that Gaki!?" **said Scissor Runner angrily

**"don't kill him...i wanna enjoy tearing that Gaki's flesh! And eat it!" **said Levia showing how pissed he was.

**"the Son of Igneel..is the Son of a dear friend." **replied Atlas Flame shocking them..

**"Igneel!? The King Of Fire Dragons!?" **said Motherglare shocked

**"no wonder the Gaki is this strong.." **grunted Levia narrowing its eyes.

**"either way! I dont care about that lets kill him already!" **roared Scissor Runner pissed beyond belief at his previous humiliation.

"lets go Uncle!" said Natsu grinning as Atlas flame sweatdropped at the 'Uncle' before they started clashing taking flight towards the Sky before sending several roars at each other.

"take this..!" said Natsu using reverse kamui as the three Dragon's previous combined roar suddenly warped in front of them..

"**is that..?" **said Scissor Runner shocked

**"its our Roar!" **yelled Levia astonished

**"the same one.." **said Motherglare surprised as the Roar connected with them causing a huge explosion as the clouds cleared away.

"tch...their persistent.." said Natsu seeing them unaffected from the roar.

**"Natsu..their is only one way to stop this.." **said Atlas Flame surprising Natsu as he perked up.

"what?"

**"you have to destroy the gate that brought us here in the first place..i can feel im linked to the Gate and im sure the other Dragons are too...if you destroy it the link will vanish and so will we." **explained Atlas Flame as Natsu sighed nodding..

"i see...but it was good to see you though Uncle!" said Natsu smiling as Atlas smiled closing his eyes while the three Dragons flew in front of them.

**"that's the last time brat..!" **said Scissor Runner rushing at him but he was stopped by Natsu.

**"Limbo...BORDER JAIL!" **yelled Natsu as the three Dragons were pushed back downwards to the city with incredible force.

**"i...c-cant...m-mo..veeee!" **yelled Levia going down with skin tearing speed along with the other two Dragons who couldn't even speak from the sheer pressure

Meanwhile..

"it's made out of a magic resilent alloy...destroying it is easier said then done im afraid.." said Arcadios sighing

"even so..we need to keep trying!" said Lucy trying to destroy it with her magic along with Yukino failing miserably every time.

"eh..is that?" said Yukino looking at the incoming Dragons from the sky before hearing "Get away! Everyone get away from the gates..!" yelled Natsu flying on Atlas flame while the three Dragons crashed on the Gates breaking them easily all of them roaring in pain.

"Natsu-kun!" yelled Hisui shocked..

"The gates are broken!" yelled Happy happily

"unbelievable...the Gates were broken.." said Arcadios in pure shock.

"what happens now?" asked Lucy curious.

"i-in theory..the gates shouldn't be usable in the future anymore..._he defeated all of them by himself?..Master really is strong.._" said/thought Yukino looking at the three fallen Dragons in shock before averting her gaze towards Natsu blushing dreamily.

"in other words...Rogue has no means to come to the present.." said Pantherlily helping Carla up who had fallen down from the force of the three dragons crashing.

"then that means..History will rewind..!" finished Carla as the Dragons suddenly started glowing.

"the dragons!" said Happy surprised looking in front of Natsu

"there..glowing.." said Hisui wide eyed.

**"it appears i must return to my own time.." **said Atlas flames smiling at Natsu.

"Uncle.." said Natsu looking at the disappearing Dragon.

**"i wont forget you...Natsu Dragneel.." **finished Atlas before vanishing.

"thanks for the help uncle.." thanked Natsu closing his eyes tired of this crappy day.

"they're gone..." said Lucy smiling as everyone around Crocus cheered happily happy that they survived and defeated the Dragons.

"the Dragon disappeared.." said Gajeel scowling

"we did it Gajeel!" cheered Levy while Gajeel was annoyed about something..

"yeah but.."

"how pathetic.." said Sting sighing

"it makes me doubt my worth as a Dragon slayer.." added Rogue laying down

On top of the sky..

"Not a single Dragon Slayer..expect Natsu...managed to defeat a Dragon.." muttered Mavis sadly looking below Crocus.

"is there really no hope except Natsu...?"

"but..he is driven by his revenge on Fairy Tail in the first place.." said Mavis sighing.

"but..he didn't kill them either...could he still escape from straying off towards a dark path?" Thought Mavis rubbing her head in frustrations pouting childishly.

"i don't know...he's just too mysterious and unreadable!" sighed Mavis annoyed.

*a day later*

"Natsu-san! Lets have a drink!" said Sting cheerfully with Lector

"Lets do this Natsu-kun!" yelled Lector cheerfully too

"ma~ ma~ calm down.." said Natsu smirking

"Natsuuu~" came in a certain flying cat

"Happy!" shouted all three happily.

"lets do thissss!" said Happy grabbing the bottle.

"ahaha.." laughed Natsu looking at team Sabertooth before noticing someone missing..

"eh?..where's Minerva?" asked Natsu curiously as they all remembered their 'Lady-sama' was missing

"i totally forgot about her.." said Rogue wide eyed looking down ashamed

"i didn't see her around..." said Sting worriedly

"Minerva..it's like her magic vanished.." thought Natsu worrying for the worse..

"didn't M'Lady tell you anything?" asked Rufus elegantly

"no..her magic disappeared in the middle of the games..i assumed she had lost but..i couldn't sense her anymore after we finished..but i got distracted from that when the Dragons attacked..." explained Natsu solemnly

With that they just looked down grimly wondering where their 'Lady-sama' had gone in case of Natsu 'soon to be Fiancee'

Sting looking at their grim exprssion decided to break the ice "come on Natsu-san im sure she will come back! Lets drink for now!" said Sting happily as Natsu sighed before smiling.

"Lets do this Natsuuu/Natsu-kun" yelled Happy, Lector and Frosch.

"No Natsu-kun come with me~" said a certain drunken swordsman clinging to him

"Kagura!?"

"Natsu-san will drink with us first!" yelled Sting annoyed as Kagura and him began their verbal fight.

"heh..." sweatdropped Natsu at the two before looking at Milliana..who looked rather sad.

Milliana?..whats with the gloomy face..?" asked Natsu looking at her curiously

"its..." with that Milliana explained the whole 'Jellal' thing.

"i see...so you wanna kill Ultear now?" asked Natsu smiling as Milliana was wide eyed.

"i don't know..i didn't think about it.." replied Milliana sadly..

"screw that for now..here drink up!" said Natsu making her drink before not soon she also turned into Cana.

"not her too.." said Araña smiling nervously..looking at Milliana and Natsu who were suddenly laughing..

Sadly that moment was interrupted by an annoyed Yukino who suddenly butted in.

"Natsu-sama im here to serve you." said Yukino bowing as Mira and Lucy became shocked at her.

"eh well...then lets drink some more! Join me Yukino-chan!" said Natsu totally drunk.

Blushing at the suffix "as you command master." with that said she suddenly got more drinks at the speed of light before sitting with Natsu.

"eh...Master?" asked Mira eye twitching.

"hehe it's more of a master student thing..hehe.." explained Natsu nervously not drunk enough to be stupid.

"Oh really now?" asked Mira pissed beyond belief ready to bring hell forth.

"Yukino i choose you!" said Natsu suddenly choosing his pokemon as Yukino stood in front of him protectively facing Mira.

"get out of the way Yukino im just going to...tutor him in the ways of Master and Student" said Mira calmly as Yukino looked at her before trusting her stepping out of the way.

"Mira you look so cute in the dress!" said Natsu suddenly

"flattery isn't gonna save you Natsu.." said Mira sweatdropping but she was blushing nonetheless.

"*sigh* i see..but..can i atleast get my one last kiss from an angel before i die?" asked Natsu innocently

"shit..he's good, to think Natsu would win from me" thought Mira blushing at his compliments

"hmph...fine, but don't think i do this for everyone..!" said Mira walking towards him before leaning toward his lips.

"eh is she really gonna do it!?" yelled Lucy shocked seeing Mira touching Natsu's lips on her own..

But just as they could continue suddenly a wild red blur pushed Mira taking her towards bar as they crashed..on it.

"What the hell are you doing slut!?" yelled Erza pissed before she was kicked by a demonic Mira who looked at her annoyed.

"tch..Tincan how dare you interupt us!" said Mira with that the Clash of the Titans began

"Noooooooo! Have some respect for the castle atleast!" said Makarov crying anime tears.

"don't break the bar-" suddenly Erza crashed on the bar breaking it.."the chandelier..?" asked Makarov as the chandelier fell due to Mira crashing on top of the roof "oh god why you do this to me!?" yelled Makarov crying anime tears yet again.

"what the hell!?" yelled Gray dodging Erza as she almost crashed on him.

"there fighting right here!?" shocked Lyon

"Aye Sir! That's Natsu alright! making girls fight over him!" yelled Happy cheerfully as they all sweatdropped before Happy was sent flying by a certain jealous princess

"Princess...!" yelled Wendy scared of the aura she gave.

"that is it!..i've had enough of these girls thinking Natsu is their's when he rightfully belongs to me!" yelled Hisui pissed

"rightfully..?" asked Chelia smiling nervously

"My father has decided he will be the Prince of Fiore!" declared Hisui shocking them.

"eh?.." said Natsu sweatdropping as every girl seemed to think that his opinion never matters in anything.

"NANI!?" yelled everyone in shock

"that flame brain!? Marrying the princess!?" yelled Gray annoyed and somewhat jealous of his long lost rival getting a royal wife.

"Not if i have anything say about it!" said Erza annoyed.

"what do you mean armor freak!? you mean not unless Mira has something to say about it!" said Mira as they bashed thier heads together before erupting in a fight but this time everyone else joined in too with Hisui literally destroying everyone pissed looking ready to kill every girl in the room.

taking this as an opportunity Kagura took the initiative "Natsu-kun lets go while they're distracted..!" said a drunken Kagura hastily.

"eh?..but..Kagura.." said Natsu looking at her as she barely held onto him.

"come on Natsu-kun i only drank because of you.." said Kagura pouting

"huh? Why?" asked Natsu confused

"it was just so i could do this!" said Kagura shushing him with her lips widening his eyes luckily everyone seemed to be brawling like maniacs trying to punch anyone that comes their way.

"wow.." said Natsu surprised not knowing Kagura liked him

"i want you~.." said Kagura lustfully sitting on top of him.

"this..is really not the place..ehe..." said Natsu smiling nervously warping himself and her away as someone suddenly crashed where they once were

"Natsu! Tell her you like me more then this Slut head!" shouted Erza facing Mira as they bashed thier heads together.

"Natsu just tell her! You like me more don't you!?" yelled Mira before suddenly they looked at the empty bar seat..

"Urusai! He's obviously been crushing on me!" said Hisui joining in angrily before Erza faced Natsu...who they realised wasn't there.

"what the!?" said Erza shocked.

"way to go Tincan he left because you flared your sword like a maniac!" yelled Mira annoyed.

"why you..!" with that began another fight which basically destroyed the whole party as this was now nothing but a brawling arena.

"if only the King could see this.." said Arcadios eye twitching before a chair hit him flat on the face.

"agh! Why you bastards!" with that said Arcadios lost it as he jumped in too.

Meanwhile on the rooftop.

*Sudden Lemon Alert*

"Mmmph!㈏1 yes Natsu-kun right there!" moaned Kagura as she was getting her sex eaten by Natsu.

"Natsu-kun..im cominnnng!㈏1" with that said she let out her juices breathing heavily..

"can you still go?" asked Natsu looking at her but Kagura reassured him with her lustful gaze.

"yes Natsu-kun..im ready! Put it in already!❤" whined Kagura as Natsu smirked before smashing it in her as she screamed in pain.

"you alright..?" asked Natsu feeling bad for smashing it right in forgetting she was a virgin looking at her sex he could see blood dripping down.

Recovering a bit.."yes Natsu-kun keep going.." assired Kagura as Natsu went slowly this time pushing in and out.

"Go faster Natsu-kun!㈏1 your making me crazy!" moaned and begged Kagura as Natsu fastened his pace.

"thats it! Keep thrusting it in hard Natsu-kun!㈏1" moaned Kagura uncontrollably

"im close Natsu-kun!" yelled Kagura feeling herself cumming.

"it's hereeee!"

"NATSUUUUUU!❤" moaned Kagura finally releasing before panting hardly..

"you still didn't cum yet.." said Kagura looking at his erection disappointed at herself for cuming alone..

"it's alright.." said Natsu assuring her but she was persistent as she suddenly gripped his erection tightly gaining a moan from a Natsu which turned her on again.

"oh my..what is going on here.."

"Ultear!?" yelled Natsu while Kagura looked at her blushing like crazy.

"i didn't expect you too cheat on me already~" said Ultear with a sultry tone while pouting.

"eh i can explain!" said Natsu sweating nervously.

"don't worry..there's no reason to be so nervous.." said Ultear smiling confusing Natsu.

"like i said...my purpose is you...so i'll allow you getting more women if that makes you happier my love~" said Ultear all lovey dovey before walking towards Natsu.

"would you want that..?" asked Ultear in his ear turning him on even more.

"hm..s-sure.." stuttered Natsu not knowing what else to say before Ultear smirked taking her clothes off.

"well then Kagura-chan..let me teach you a few things.." said Ultear grinning Natsu's rod tightly giving a few licks on the head.

"but im supposed to make him cum..!" whined Kagura annoyed seeing Ultear getting all the action.

"hmph..i have an idea for that...put your breasts like this." said Ultear demonstrating to her as she wrapped Natsu's cock from the side with her breasts while Kagura copying her did it on the other gaining a moan from Natsu.

"now move them up and down." said Ultear as suddenly they both started moving there breasts on Natsu's cock there nipples touching and rubbing each other pleasuring both of them while Natsu's erection seemed to tighten as he moaned.

"he's close keep going" said Ultear licking the top of Natsu before letting Kagura lick as they both started doing turns on licking the top head of his cock before they implanted there lips on each other too turned on to care.

And that sight was enough as Natsu cummed right on to thier faces as the white semen dripped down from their faces to breast till the end but they didn't let it escape as they grabbed all of it before putting it in their mouths swallowing it their expressions filled with ecstasy.

"i hope you're not worn out yet Natsu cause im not letting you go yet." said Ultear sultrily with puppy eyes along with Kagura

Natsu looking at Ultear cum dripping on her face while his cock between both Ultear and Kagura's cheeks and them looking at him with puppy eyes...that alone was enough as his cock suddenly rised to the kingdom.

With that Ultear smirked before going on all fours while Kagura kissed Natsu in ecstasy before he thrusted inside Ultear who moaned loudly biting her lip in pain at her barrier being broken but she nudged Natsu to continue as he thrusted in and out while sucking on Kagura's breasts.

"harder Natsu! Dont stop pleaseee! ❤" yelled Ultear moaning loudly..

"Make me your bitch Natsu! Fuck this dirty little slut!㈏1" moaned Ultear

"ahh yess Natsu-kun㈏1" moaned Kagura as Natsu's finger went inside her sex pleasuring her as Kagura was also in ecstasy along with Ultear.

"im close Natsu!❤" moaned Ultear feeling her cunt tightening

"Me too!㈏1" maoned Kagura blissfully

"Ultear im coming!" said Natsu thrusting in her harder

"come in me Natsu!㈏1 fill my insides with your semen!❤" yelled Ultear before Natsu released

"ULTEARRR!"

"NATSUUUUU/KUNNNN!㈏1❤" with that they released as Kagura cummed on Natsu's hand while Natsu cummed inside Ultear..

"was it..?" asked Natsu looking at Ultear as they fell due to exhaustion.

"don't worry it's a safe day...i wont get pregnant..not until we're ready" said Ultear kissing him pasisonately.

"Natsu-kun that's not fair..you need to fill me up too..!" said Kagura annoyed sitting on top of Natsu.

"eh?"

"dont..!" said Natsu but it was too late as Kagura licked his cock wrapping it around her breasts sucking the top head as it became hard again..

"looks like your really not going anywhere soon Natsu~.." whispered Ultear in his ear as she sat on top of Natsu before getting eaten by him.

"yay finally your ready!" said Kagura showing she was clearly drunk as she hovered on top of his cock before dropping slowly moaning in pleasure as his cock went inside her..

"AHH MMmmmph!㈏1 Your thing is inside me! It feels soooo good!❤" moaned Kagura uncontrollably along with Ultear before Kagura and Ultear looked at each other lustfully.

With that they leaned in making out again thier tongues battling each other as they moaned both from thier nipples rubbing each other and Natsu pleasuring them along with them kissing..

With that they continued pleasuring each other the whole night never stopping as the rooftop was filled with moans and groans..while the people inside the castle were brawling and fighting each other..but even so one thing was for certain...

Natsu sure did get laid.

* * *

**Finally! Chapter finished whew..it's a rather long chapter..since i felt generous n shit...na just kidding i was just listening to music and was motivated..mainly cause it was Erza's theme ost..but a remix..listen to its pretty epic "Erza theme (Kaleptik remix)"**

**Anyway with that said...Brofist!㈇4**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello People welcome welcome, i know i haven't updated this in a while so ill update now...honestly i wanted to wait a bit more until those Albareth empire sluts and Spriggan hoes are properly revealed and shit. Apparently the first ishgal god is there which is pretty fucked up...and epic. XD btw im pretty sure Serena is a girl's name so wtf how is he a male. Tch tch...And he resembles Yury Dreyar as well wtf Mashima mustve been high on some real shit or some shit...speaking of Mashima..Tekken 7 is coming out soon..whaaa omf :'D**

**Anyway on with le chapter...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad cause Naruto took a bad turn and ended shittyily if thats a word and Fairy Tail needs to have a Natsu that is more freakin badass and epic and also a harem mofo. *pout***

**Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then dont read my fics.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven, Safe Haven**

* * *

It had been a week since the defeat of the Dragons and future Rogue, Everything seemed to have calmed down in Crocus and everyone was living happily ever after...

"*sob*...*sob*.." well not everyone i guess...

"Dont cry Kagura-chan, he will be back for s-sure!" assured Milianna but she wasnt so sure either by the sound of it.

It had been a week and Natsu had disappeared right after the Royal party that took place after the defeat of the Dragons. Alot of people while sad, moved on rather quickly except a few girls and guilds.

*flashback*

"Natsu-kun! Why...?" asked Kagura stopping Natsu in his tracks. "now that i have revealed myself Kagura it will be dangerous for anyone affiliated with me.."

"b-but...we can protect ourselves..!" reasoned Kagura tears streaming down her cheeks.

"im sorry...but the people i made enemies with are people you wouldn't hope to ever face...thier strength compares with mine Kagura." explained Natsu grimly shocking Kagura.

"w-wha...b-bu-" Kagura was stopped by Natsu who silenced her with his lips. "its okay...ill meet you again when the time is right...and everyone else.."

"Ja ne Kagura." with that Natsu warped away in front of the now depressed Kagura.

"Natsu-kun..."

*flashback end*

In another place..

"Why did he go, where did he go...?!" frustrated Erza pissed and upset.

"He didn't even tell us.." whispered Mira with a saddened expression.

"mulling over it wont do us any good..." added Gray grimly as Gajeel nodded.

Meanwhile with the sole subject of this conversation...

We see two lone figures standing on a cliff who seemed to be inspecting a huge city with a tremondously big castle that was connected with various buildings.

"so that is the Albareth empire eh.." spoke a figure with silver hair like ssj 3 wearing a necklace filled with stone magatamas that hung loosely above his chest and also shrouded in a black cloak.

"apparently so.." replied the other figure with a stoic face.

"Natsu..what do you plan to do next now that we have discovered thier location..?"

"For now..i shall continue this charade with Tartaros, thier target is Face and that is the only thing that keeps Albareth from attacking Fiore.." replied Natsu calmly closing his eyes before sighing.

"ehh boring..do what you want then." scoffed the other figure in disinterest.

"Acnologia, go back to Tenrou for now...Zeref will be there as well." ordered Natsu sternly.

"meh that old coot wont do jack shit." replied Acnologia scoffing.

"*sigh* either go or i kick your ass how about that." ordered Natsu again annoyed.

"oho...and who are you to give me ord-" Acnologia was interupted as Natsu had seemingly kamui'd out of the place leaving no further discussion.

"che, brat. Thinks he's cool and shit, ill show him." with that Acnologia too disappeared with an angry growl of course.

Meanwhile...

"where is Natsu-kun?" asked Sayla shyly as she stood along with the other tartaros members.

"he should be here by now...tch." said Kyouka in annoyance and worry.

"That brat needs to learn some discipline!" said that one guy who's name nobody knows.

"ma~ ma~ he wil be here shortly eh?" said Silver with the happy go lucky grin.

"speak of the devil." added Kyouka as she saw Natsu warp in front of them

"Yo!" waved Natsu grinning cheekily annoying some of the members further.

"took you long enough eh" said Silver with his usual grin

"your late!" yelled Kyouka annoyed

"i got a good excuse though㈳3" replied Natsu grinning

"hmm...go on then." responded Kyouka narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"well basically speaking, a black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way around, then i had to help this old lady cause some thug snatched her bag blah blah you can guess the rest." explained Natsu as everyone pokerfaced.

"..." almost everyone in the building...or castle...or wherever they live idk.

"bad omen is serious guys, demons or not that shit is crazy." said Natsu with a matter of fact tone nodding at his own words.

*sigh* everyone just sighed while a lone female giggled.

"see? Atleast Sayla understands" added Natsu warping towards Sayla before putting his hand over her waist making her blush a storm. "Rightt Sayla-chan?"

"r-right.." replied Sayla her face matching the colour of a certain scarlet's hair.

"ahem..anyway now that we are all here it is time to finally..proceed as planned" said Kyouka annoyed at the closure of Sayla and Natsu but decided to ignore it. "lets show the humans the power of the underworld...!"

"they shall witness the fitness!" exclaimed Natsu randomely

"what?"

"sorry that was random..anyway what i wanted to say was..insert some motivational speech for the evil people who are about to go full 'this is sparta mode' on everyone yay!" stated Natsu nodding to himself.

*facepalm*

"sigh..." sighed Silver with a pokerface.

"this is no time for jokes Natsu." scolded Kyouka calmly as Natsu pouted.

Meanwhile..with the Council ERA.

"Silence everyone! Our topic for today is Tartaros." spoke Gran Doma with full authority.

"as you should know all the guilds affiliated by Tartaros have all been wiped out in the past 5 days. We have yet to identify who is responsible for this, and we are both thankful and troubled by this." explained the Chairman of the magic council.

"what about that independant guild?" added a certain council member

"Crime Sorciere?! Hmm..that is a possibility..."

"either way the true form of our enemy remains unknown..but if were all to fall apart here balam alliance would surely follow."

"now is the time in which we as the council must take up our strongest arms and make our stand." finished Grand Doma fiercly letting everyone contemplate on his words

However suddenly "i-its terrible!"

"what!?"

"fool we're in the middle of a meeting here!"

"now's not the time for that! Intruders ha-" *BOOOM*

the messanger was suddenly stopped by a loud explosion that destroyed the whole building the council was in.

"u-ugh...what happened.." wakingnup Doranbolt inspected the place groggily before spotting Lahar with rubble on top of him

"Lahar!" moving the rubble "Wake up! HEY!" seeing no movement Doranbolt could only look in shock at the ruins of the now destroyed council.

"is anyone alive!?" yelled Doranbolt in desperation

"D-Doranbolt.."

spotting a familiar face Doranbolt tried rushing to him "Org-roshi!" however the happiness lasted only for a second as a foot smashed Org's head in the rubble.

"no no letting you live is not an option...assassinating all nine of the council members is our mission after all." said the figure who stepped on Org's head.

"Doranbolt...run..!" those were the last words that came out of Org before the area around him exploded.

"ORG-ROSHI!" yelled Dorabolt in agony and shock.

"alrighty then. Now that thats over with its your turn my friend! Yaha" said the figure playfully walking towards the unmoving Doranbolt who was still in shock.

"Jackal." called out another figure behind him.

"N-Natsu-san?!" yelled Doranbolt in shock yet again

"leave him. Our mission is done here." ordered Natsu calmly ignoring Doranbolt. "Eh? come on Natsu-san your no fun~"

"yeah sure whatever now lets go." finished Natsu sighing before grabbing Jackal "o-oiiii im not good with this Kamui shit!..i can w-walk!"

"suck it up Jackal." with that they warped away.

"t-this...Natsu-san...what the hell is going on!?" yelled Doranbolt in frustration.

With Fairy Tail..

"THIS IS BAD! BIG NEWS GUYS!"

"!"

"WHAT?!" asked the master

"the council was attacked and all the council members were killed!" explained Jet shocking everyone

"what!? By who!"

"they say it was the dark guild Tartaros...but thats not all.." replied Jet solemnly

"what is it." asked Erza calmly

"they said...Natsu-san was involved in killing the members as well.." finished Jet shocking everyone yet again.

"N-Natsu?...b-but thats not possible!" yelled Erza in denial

"does that mean Natsu-san has joined the dark guild as well?!"

"Natsu..my boy what are you thinking..." thought Makarov grimly as everyone in the guild was left speechless with this revelation.

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere..

"that's just like you Jackal-kun always so flashy, gehehee i wonder how much worth the lives of the 9 council members are gehehe."

"Franmalth cease that foul laughter this instant." said Torafusa annoyed

"let me go next Kyouka! Lets hurry up and massacre the humans already!"

"Ezel-san, stories have a proper sequence..this is still rather the prologue you see." replied Sayla calmly

"exactly do not be in such a rush Ezel. You have your assignment." added Kyouka disinterestingly

"pray whisper...and then the blessings of the underworld.." went on the necromancer of the group being wierd as always.

"Hell has just begun, remember..everything is for the sake of our master Zeref." finished Kyouka smirking evilly.

"these guys and thier obsession with Zeref...*sigh*" thought Natsu as he sighed.

"Natsu...you have your assignment as well, what are you still doing here?" asked Kyouka softly.

"hai hai calm down Kyouka-chan~" replied Natsu playfully before warping away.

"*sigh* he is so lazy." thought Kyouka shaking her head before smiling.

In another location..

"looks like you drew the short straw.." said Laxus looking down on the demon of tartaros

"this guy.." thought the demon before "**Lightining Dragon's Bite!" **with that the area around him exploded creating a giant crater.

"amazing as always Laxus!" praised Freed happily "You are such a man's man!" added Evergreen also very happily..

"no...i didnt get him." said Laxus narrowing his eyes as the smoke cleared, seeing no one there.

"oopsie looks like I was a tad bit late eh?"

"i didnt need your help Natsu-sama." said a certain someone near the group

"ma~ ma~ you sure looked like you did." replied Natsu grinning laying the demon down.

"Natsu...so it is true then, you are with Tartaros." said Laxus calmly.

"Well news travels fast doesnt it." replied Natsu as his sharingan flared while Laxus merely narrowed his eyes

"Tempesta is it? Why dont you go head back..ill take it from here." ordered Natsu as Tempesta nodded before disappearing in a black mist.

"Natsu you know this makes us enemies..." said Laxus calmly

"oho? Just cause i didnt kill any fairy in the grand magic games doesn't make us friends yano." replied Natsu playfully

"thought as much tch." answered Laxus getting ready to fight a she took his stance.

"dont bother. This will be over quick." said Natsu as he saw Laxus taking his battle stance.

With that Laxus rushed at Natsu intending to punch him but instead went through him "shit! I forgot about his ability" that was the only thing Laxus could think before he was wrapped around in chains.

Turning around to face Laxus "feeling tired?" smirked Natsu

"w-what did you do to me.." asked Laxus sweating feeling drowsy

"oh nothing much its the chains that are effecting you..they absorb any form of energy you see, including magic." replied Natsu smirking as Laxus fell down unable to move.

"LAXUS!" yelled Freed rushing over to him,

"Natsu-san why are you doing this!?" asked Evergreen shocked as she helped the now downed Laxus.

"hm? Cause its fun i guess" replied Natsu pissing them off

"before you try to fight me as well..i suggest you help him or else he will die once his magic is completely depleted." suggested Natsu eyebrow raised.

"tch...lets go Evergreen!" said Freed before taking Laxus to god knows where with Evergreen.

"well mission complete i guess?...what were we here for anyway?..ah well fuck it." with that Natsu disappeared as well.

A day later..

"What happened!? Is Laxus alright!? Answer me!" yelled Makarov worrily

"he's alright, he will make it calm down." answered Porlyusica annoyed as the guild memebrs surrounded Laxus who was still unconscious.

"was it tartaros..?" asked Erza grimly

"hai...first it was the demon of Tartaros, Laxus saved us and almost defeated the demon but.."

"but what?!"

"but then...Natsu-san showed up and saved him.." answered Freed shocking everyone

"N-Natsu? Did he really join Tartaros?" asked Mira still surprised.

"it seems so...what else reason could he have to save the demon?" replied Evergreen sadly.

"Natsu..why are you doing this..!?" thought Erza angrily while everyone thought the same thing.

"does he still want revenge..? Didnt he forgive us yet!?" asked Gray pissed

"i dont know...but whatever it is, we need to stop Tartaros and Natsu, former comrade or not." ordered Makarov with full authority as everyone looked away some in disagreement some in doubt.

"but how will we find them..we dont even know the locations of the former council members." asked Mirajane in confusion.

"i can help with that. I know the locations of the former members...not all of them though." answered a certain someone as he entered the building calmly

"Loki!" surprised Lucy

"how would you know Loki-san?" asked Wendy curiously

"well lets just say i have contacts." smirked Loki

"women i bet." added Lucy pokerfacing.

With that they started devising a plan to protect the former council members with Loki's intel on them and a plan to also protect them from Tartaros.

Meanwhile with Tartaros..

"Welcome back Natsu-kun~" welcomed Sayla as Natsu entered the room where they experimented on humans.

"I assume everything went as planned?" asked Kyouka calmly

"hai." answered Natsu with little interest before something familiar caught his eye.

"hey..who's that..?" pointing towards a naked woman in a giant cyllinder while Kyouka smirked.

"oh her?...thats Minerva..she has the qualities the netherlands require you see." answered Kyouka as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"why what's the matter? Cant stand to see your former guild member turn into a demon? You have grown soft Natsu." said Kyouka mockingly before she was smashed into a wall due to Natsu pushing her against it holding her throat.

"Kyouka-sama!" yelped Sayla surprised "Natsu-kun what are you doing!?"

"Just because you give orders and control everyone around here doesn't mean the same with me, so you better think before saying something Kyouka-chan~" said Natsu smiling creepily as he tightened his hold on Kyouka's throat before letting go.

"*pant* *pant*...that's what i wanted to hear Natsu-_kun _I like it when your so demanding you know?" said Kyouka smirking sexily as Natsu simply sighed.

"did Kyouka-sama just say Natsu-'kun?' what the hell is going on.." thought Sayla annoyed as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I told you before..Kyouka..it wont work out." replied Natsu stoicly as Kyouka pouted.

"you didnt say that when we were doing 'it'" smirked Kyouka as she walked closer towards Natsu.

"that was a one time thing and it will never happen again." answered Natsu with a pokerface while Sayla looked on confused.

"oho then dont mind me doing this..~" with that Kyouka implanted her lips on Natsu's surprising Sayla who could only look while blushing.

Seperating for air "there will be more to where that came from Natsu-kun" added Kyouka smirkingly before leaving.

"that woman..tch.' thought Natsu before sighing.

"Natsu-kun? What was that about?" asked Sayla blushing and annoyed at the same time.

"long story Sayla.."

"im waiting." answered Sayla smiling creepily.

"*sigh*"

*flashback*

We see our hero strolling through the forest like a boss not giving a single fuck humming as he went but suddenly..

"Stop right there!" said a certain someone as Natsu stopped in his tracks looking at the individual that stopped him.

"oho it must be my lucky day~" said Natsu playfully seeing a hot chick in a mask.

"more like unlucky, this area is supposed to be hidden and invisible to humans..how did you even get in." said the hot chick in mask

"well i guess im just that awesome? Heh" answered Natsu grinning badassly

"tch...i shall end you right here ningen." swith that she rushed at Natsu in breaknecking speeds surprising him for a moment before he simply caught her punch creative a big shockwave that shook the area creating cracks on the floor beneath Natsu.

"wow you can pack a punch lady" praised Natsu wincing as he let go of her

"h-how..did you.." she couldn't seem to muster up any words as he strongest punch was blocked by this unknown individual.

"no human could block that...who are you..?"

"shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking others hm?" smirked Natsu

"its Kyouka..." replied the now known Kyouka calmly facing Natsu.

"well Kyouka-chan! Its Natsu Dragneel, Pleased to make your acquaintance!" answered Natsu bowing while Kyouka blushed slightly at the suffix.

"Natsu Dragneel huh...the Ace of Sabertooth. We have been trying to locate you." Said Kyouka smirking sexilly

"eh? Why? And who's we?"

"we heard you disappeared after the defeat of Dragons...my my it is only natural to look out for the person who defeated all the Dragons that invaded Crocus, and by we I mean Tartaros." said Kyouka as she smirked sexilly again

"Tartaros..? So your in a dark guild huh." said Natsu calmly as Kyouka raised her eyebrow.

"i heard you wanted revenge on Fairy Tail...why not join us? Im sure as the reputation of the guild goes...they will try to stop us in whats to come." suggested Kyouka taking Natsu's hand possesively.

"and what is to come exactly..?" asked Natsu eyebrow raised

"join us...maybe you'll find out hm?" replied Kyouka taking his hand close to her chest possesively.

"Hm..what are you doing..?" asked Natsu uncomfortably

"oh Natsu ㈏1❤㈎7do you have any idea how much demons lust for people with such strength? Mmph~㈏2" asked Kyouka inbetween moans

"this is like another version of Minerva..lel...wait did she just say demon?" thought Natsu sweatdropping.

"well i guess im about to find out..?" answered Natsu laughing nervously before Kyouka's eyes glinted and with that she pounced on him ripping all his clothes...and you can guess the rest.

*flasback end*

"and that's what happened." explained Natsu nodding to himself.

"wow that has got to be the most ridiculous story ever." pokerfaced Sayla

"i know right. But hey you cant resist me either my sexy demoness~" said Natsu seducing Sayla like a boss as she blushed up a storm "you need to stop teasing so much Natsu-kun❤.." with that the clash of titans began as they got it on in front of the naked Minerva who wasn't even awake. Damn.

*scene change*

In the middle of somewhere which im to lazy to explain and you have already read the manga so you will know soon anyway if you haven't then wtf are you here.

"Erza..they're probably after Jellal as well, are you sure you should be here with me?" asked Mira worrily while Erza merely smiled at her "even i dont know where he is...besides he can take care of himself."

"more importantly though, we have to make sure we protect the former chairman!"

"you're right...we've got to make sure nothing gets through here.." agreed Mira arms folded.

*Later*

"W-whats happening?!"

"looks like they're finally here...hide chairman!" ordered Mira getting ready to fight

"the house is being sieged. The footsteps...there's 20 of them" added Erza also getting ready

"i-is it Tartaros!?" asked the Chairman scaredly

"here they come Mira!" with that countless demons claded in armour barged in the building breaking the walls in the process.

With that an explosion occured as the side the demons came from exploded resulting in them soaring back to where the came from, while Erza and Mira came out epicly.

"We wont let you lay a hand on the Chairman." declared Erza fiercly becore more demons surrounded them.

"i think this is the first time i've fought alongside you." said Erza looking at Mira as she smiled "Let's show em what Fairy Tail is really made of." added Mira smirking.

Of course with that the slaughter of the demons began as they were...like i said slaughtered by badass duo of epicness who kicked and slashed the demons before none were left.

"that's the last of them." finished Erza "that's my Erza." smiled Mira teasingly before sensing a familiar presence "!"

"someone is near the chairman..!" yelled Mira before rushing towards the house.

"im sure we got them all...who escaped?!" thought Erza frustated before reaching the house and seeing a familiar pink haired individual.

"Ex-Chairman you're coming with me." said the individual as the chairman cowered while Mira and Erza looked on in shock.

"N-Natsu-kun/Natsu...?" asked both Mira and Erza in sync as Natsu looked back at them in disinterest before turning back towards the chairman.

"Stop resisting Chairman it is time to go, drop the act." with that the Chairman suddenly got up before grinning.

"but what about them?" asked the Chairman pointing towards Erza and Mira shocking them as they now figured the chairman played them.

"they wont be a problem." answered Natsu as he turned around and walked through Erza and Mira with the Chairman while they were both still in shock.

Regaining thier senses "Matte! Natsu we wont just let you leave..!" declared Erza solemnly as she went into a stance.

"me niether Natsu-kun" added Mira also taking a battle stance.

Sighing "you girls alone wont be able to stop me...you should know by now." replied Natsu with boredom.

"Natsu...what happened to you..? Why are you doing this!?" asked Erza with a saddened expression

"didn't you forgive us yet..?" asked Mira also with a saddened expression.

"it is not just about you guys...you will understand when the time is right." answered Natsu calmly while the Chairman simply stared at the confrontation.

"very well...but we wont let you take the Chairman!" declared Erza fiercly.

"hmph." that was the only reply Natsu gave as he warped behind both Erza and Mira who could barely dodge his kick in time.

"you have gotten fast..well done." praised Natsu smirking as both Mira and Erza rushed at him intending to slash in Erza's case and punch in Mira's.

However that seemed impossible as it simply phased right through him before they were both grabbed two familiar purple flame like hands.

"Susano!?" thought Erza struggling to get out of its grasp and Mira seemed to be in the same position.

"set ablaze..**Amaterasu!" **with that the two samurai hands were set in black flames burning the two women in process however it suddenly stopped as the two women were left panting on the ground with several burns.

"i told you before...you wont be able to stop me." said Natsu as he turned around.

"w-wait..Natsu.." whispered Erza barely able to speak as Natsu stopped.

"oho im surprised you should be unconscious by now you know?" praised Natsu surprised

"D-Dont go..Natsu-kun.." muttered Mira trying to get up but failing miserably.

"Full of surprises i see." answered Natsu smiling before disappearing and reappearing near them before lifting thier heads up just enough to whisper in thier ears "it will all be over soon my lovely ladies~ just wait kay?" with that he rendered them unconscious through some epic move.

"Whew..did you know them.?" asked the Chairman sighing in relief.

"..." Natsu simply stayed quiet before warping away with the Chairman.

With Tartaros..

"Kyouka-sama! Natsu-sama got the Chairman!" said Franmalth as he entered the room.

"good..everything is going as planned...soon Face shall be activated.." smirked Kyouka as Franmalth agreed in joy.

"Wait for us...master Zeref." thought Kyouka grimly.

* * *

**yes yes a bitchy cliffhanger-ish type of shit here but yolo idgaf.**

**Anyway now I have to tell you...writing all this was super hard bruh! (thats what she said...the super hard part.) i mean ik it was rushed and all..but cmon...ah well guess i lost my touch ^~^ **

**Dunno when the next update will be...thier kinda infrequent atm so..maybe when i feel like it x3 or maybe ill start a new fic? Who knows. **


End file.
